Mundos Aparte
by melissita-23
Summary: Después de un accidente de auto, Blaine y Darren cambian cuerpos. Ambientada alrededor de Funeral, luego de Prom Queen. Klaine establecido, CrissColfer por venir?  SÓLO LA TRADUCCIÓN DE "WORLDS APART"  by surnaturelle
1. Capítulo 1

**_Bueno, mi primer fic con un poco de trampa, sólo es la traducción de una que leí hace unos meses por estos lugares (Worlds Apart by surnaturelle). No se preocupen, pedi autorización xD_**

_**Está ambientada alrededor del cap de Funeral, pero fue escrita antes de incluso Prom Queen saliera al aire, por lo tanto hay muchas especulaciones y escenas que nunca salieron al aire!**_

_**Espero que les guste :)**_

_**Ah! No tengo los derechos sobre Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Chris , Darren (I wish!) ni ninguno de los demás personajes/personas descriptas, bla bla bla...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Darren comúnmente se levantaba tarde los lunes por la mañana. Éste día no era la excepción.

El problema era que era esperado en el set a las 8 am, lo que significa que sólo tenía 25 minutos para darse una ducha, tomar un café… y hacer un viaje de 30 minutos a los Estudios Paramount.

"Desafío aceptado"

Seis minutos más tarde, estaba cerrando la puerta de su auto, café en mano, cabello todavía mojado. _Debe ser un récord._

Trató de recordar todos los atajos que sus colegas le habían contado en sus primeros días, sin preocuparse demasiado por perderse.

Repasó el guión en su cabeza, recordando sus líneas. No era que tuviera muchas – estaban filmando el capítulo Funeral, que, sin duda, no decepcionaría a los fans.

La primera escena mostraría a algunos miembros de Nuevas Direcciones – Rachel, Finn y Brittany – llegando a un cementerio. Se unirían a Will Schuester en frente de un hueco del tamaño de un cajón.

El resto del episodio consistía en flashbacks del día anterior, mostrando a varios personajes en situaciones cercanas a la muerte, mientras los que los querían llegaban al entierro, manteniendo así la identidad de la persona fallecida en secreto durante la mayor parte del episodio.

Blaine tendría un accidente camino a McKinley, y lo veríamos ser llevado al hospital… y luego un corte a Kurt llegando al cementerio con Mercedes, llorando profusamente y temblando visiblemente.

Por supuesto que Blaine no moría – salía con una muñeca rota y algunos puntos en la sien, pero sólo se sabía eso al final, cuando se unía a Kurt en el funeral.

Darren había tratado de no leer completamente el guión – le gustaba mirar los episodios después, ya que la mayor parte de la historia entre Blaine y Kurt era independiente del resto – pero no pudo aguantar el suspenso.

Becky y Terri también estuvieron en uno de los autos que chocó.

La cocina de Figgins de alguna manera… explotó.

Emma estaba tratando de librarse de su OCD caminando en un bosque cerca de un río, y se cayó al agua.

Santana salió del closet frente a sus padres, y cuando el vecindario se enteró de ello, algunos chicos la confrontaron… con bates de béisbol. Afortunadamente ella pudo escapar corriendo a tiempo – de nuevo, eso sólo lo sabríamos al final.

En realidad, la muerte fue esperada a medias. Era la mamá de Sam.

Esperada, porque justo habían declarado en Rumours que su enfermedad era la razón de la nueva cercanía de Kurt y Quinn con Sam. Lo que explicaba por qué Kurt estaba tan mal en el entierro. Le recordaba el funeral de su madre. _Y esta vez por lo menos Blaine no metió la pata e hizo un recordatorio de eso._

Darren estaba a punto de doblar a la izquierda por última vez – eran las 7.57, estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo – cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de autos frenando abruptamente, después metal y vidrios rotos… apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar y voltear su cabeza antes de que el camión golpeara el lado derecho de su auto, empujándolo directo hacia la puerta, su cabeza golpeando la ventana…

_Yo… fue un... accidente indirecto… ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño? No me golpeó tan rápido… El camión golpeó al otro auto y después a mí… No puede haber sido tan rápido…_

Trató de abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo entero se estaba hundiendo en el piso, más pesado que el plomo, los sonidos apenas llegando a sus oídos. Gritos. Aún podía escuchar algunos gritos. Y una ambulancia. Sintió una ola de alivio y luego… se había ido completamente.

* * *

><p>"Creo que despertará pronto. No tiene tantas lesiones."<p>

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ido?"

"Se despertó cuando lo sacamos de la ambulancia, pero tuvimos que sedarlo"

Blaine no reconocía las voces. No recordaba haber despertado entre el accidente y ahora. Lo último que sabía era que estaba conduciendo McKinley bajo la lluvia, para ver a Kurt, porque Nuevas Direcciones se iba por cuatro días a Nueva York y no lo vería por una semana. Después escuchó autos chocando y… se despertó aquí.

"¿Algo más aparte de su muñeca rota, Doctor?"

_¿Kurt? ¿Kurt está aquí? _Aunque algo estaba mal. Si, era la voz de Kurt… pero no su tono.

"Es posible que tenga una conmoción, haré más exámenes cuando despierte. Tres puntos en su frente. Algunos moretones también, pero estará bien. Quizás hasta incluso podrá dejar el hospital en la tarde. Eso si se despierta lo suficientemente pronto.

"Gracias"

Escuchó alguien caminar y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Darren?"

_¿Quién es Darren? ¿Por qué Kurt lo está llamando? _Una mano cálida tocó su antebrazo derecho. Se sintió lindo.

"Darren ¿puedes escucharme?"

"Chris, no te preocupes, el doctor dijo…"

"Lo escuché."

_¿Chris? ¿Acaba de llamarlo Chris? ¿Qué diablos? _Blaine consiguió mover sus dedos lentamente. Apenas abrió su boca.

"Kurt…"

La mano había dejado su brazo y ahora estaba en su hombro. Abrió sus ojos tan lento como pudo, pestañeando en la vívida luz blanca.

"Brad, ¡ve a buscar una enfermera!"

Su vista estaba un poco borrosa todavía pero pudo ver una silueta dejando la habitación.

"¿Darren? ¿Me escuchas?"

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué… por qué me llamaste… Darren?"

Blaine finalmente enfocó en el hombre al costado de su cama. Estaba usando una remera de Superman y jeans usados. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado. _No es del estilo de Kurt para nada"_

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"T-tuviste un accidente – el conductor de un camión, borracho, atropelló tres autos. Incluyendo el tuyo. Debiste haberte golpeado la cabeza bastante mal si crees que… Quiero decir…"

Blaine levantó su mano para tocar el costado de su cabeza, donde estaba empezando a sentir un pequeño hormigueo.

"¿Cómo se siente Sr. Criss?"

Blaine miró a… ¿Kurt? A quien el hombre había llamado Chris antes, creyendo que era él a quien se dirigía la enfermera.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Uh?" Blaine miró confundido a la enfermera.

"Estoy hablando con usted", ella sonrió, "¿cómo se siente?"

"Estoy… bien, creo, con un poco de sueño… me duele la cabeza…"

"¿Y su muñeca?"

Trató de mover los dedos de su mano izquierda, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Bien…"

Levantó su cabeza para mirar a… bueno… Kurt… quizás… y tomó la mano que todavía estaba en su hombro, apretándola. El hombre mayor - ¿Brad? – le dio una mirada examinadora. Blaine hizo lo mejor que pudo para reprimir una mirada de muerte al confundir la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre con disgusto.

"Disculpe, enfermera, ¿es… es posible tener…", dudó y luego habló, "problemas de personalidad después de… un accidente como ese?"

Blaine levantó una ceja.

"No tengo problemas de personalidad…"

"Ehm…"

Kurt – si era Kurt… pero era extraño – se acercó a la enfermera.

"Me llamó Kurt", le susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Blaine escuchara, "y me preguntó por qué lo llamé Darren… Creo que cree que es Blaine…"

Blaine frunció el ceño. _¿Qué quiere decir con CREER? ¿Es un chiste? _Empezó a tener pánico y a mirar hacia fuera, Cielo azul y sol brillante. También rascacielos.

"¿Qué dia…?"

Se levantó de su cama y corrió a la ventana, su latido acelerándose. La enfermera y "Kurt" se acercaron a él.

"¿Darren?"

"No – no me digas así – Kurt. ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?

"Estamos en Los Ángeles…"

"¡No! No, es imposible, ¡yo estaba en Lima!"

"Darren, escúchame. No eres Blaine - "

"Señor, quizás no deba… hablarle de esa manera, si él cree que es su personaje…"

"¿Mi personaje? ¿Qué quieres decir con mi personaje?

Estaba temblando. "Kurt" tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cama, haciéndolo sentar.

"Trate de hacerle recordar hablándole de él mismo, iré a buscar un doctor."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron aún más.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

* * *

><p>Darren abrió sus ojos y pestañeó a la luz demasiado brillante del hospital. La lluvia caía fuerte en las ventanas y podía oír al viento soplar en la ventana a medio abrir.<p>

_¿Qué diablos? Estaba soleado cuando…_

"¿Blaine? Mercedes, llama a la enfermera, está despierto!"

Darren frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Chris estaba repitiendo sus líneas en tal situación? Vio a Amber dejar la habitación en su vestuario de Mercedes – algo inusual, ya que ella trataba de usarla lo menos posible – mientras Chris se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él en la cama. Acarició su mejilla y besó su cabeza suavemente.

"Chris, ¿qué diablos?"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?

Chris le dio una mirada muy Kurt de sorpresa. Darren comenzó a tener pánico y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto era la réplica exacta del que tenían en el set – excepto que no había cámara, tenía un techo real, y parecía estar ligado a… un hospital real.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…"

"Blaine, cálmate, tu acabas… acabas de tener un accidente"

_Eso ya lo sé._

"El doctor me llamó con tu celular, estaba ensayando, dijo que yo era tu número de emergencia y…"

_O estoy soñando… o la ciencia ficción se acaba de volver real._

"Por Dios, estaba tan asustado…"

Darren se sentó para tener su espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldar y puso un brazo alrededor de… el hombro de _Kurt._

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había una cicatriz en la parte trasera del cuello del chico. Así que definitivamente no era _Chris _haciendo una broma pesada. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. _Debo estar soñando, es la única solución._

Giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj… que funcionaba perfectamente, aunque indicaba las 4 pm… Darren tuvo un escalofrío.

La lluvia caía correctamente. Caía del cielo. Se pellizcó… y dolió. _Diablos._

Esos eran los únicos trucos que sabía para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"¿Kurt?"

"Mmh-mh? Oh, perdón, lastimé tu muñeca?"

El joven chico se alejó rápidamente, Darren inmediatamente extrañando la calidez – _es sólo mi cuerpo reaccionando, es sólo mi __**cuerpo.**_

"No, no, no lo hiciste… Tengo que decirte algo, creo -"

"Qué bueno verlo despierto, Sr. Anderson"

Darren casi blanqueó los ojos mientras el hombre entraba en la habitación, viéndose exactamente como el extra que hacía del doctor en el episodio, seguido por… bueno, si Chris no era Chris, supuso que Amber no era Amber tampoco, era Mercedes. El doctor se acercó a él y Darren se miró hacia abajo mientras el hombre probaba su brazo.

Darren notó que sus manos eran mucho más suaves que lo normal, sus dedos no tenían callos – Blaine obviamente no tocaba la guitarra.

_¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Cuándo entré en un episodio de Supernatural?"_

"Su muñeca está quebrada, como debes haber sentido. Aunque podría haber sido peor. El yeso será sacado en dos semanas."

_Otra vez con las mismas líneas. Si Amb-Mercedes pregunta si puede firmarlo…_

"Puedo firmarlo? Y decorarlo?"

Darren siguió el juego y sonrió, tomando la mano de Kurt.

"Creo que Kurt tiene los derechos sobre eso…" dijo, sorprendido de sonar bastante convincente.

El doctor anotó unas cosas en su placa.

"No hay necesidad de que te quedes aquí esta noche, creo que tus padres podrían venir a buscarte"

Estaba por dar una respuesta afirmativa cuando recordó algo.

"No, mis padres están en Nueva York, pero podría tomar un taxi -"

"Está bien, puedes venir a mi casa Blaine. Es lo que habíamos planeado, recuerdas?"

Darren se sonrojó. _Le… digo?_

"Oh, bien, seguro…"

"Bien, entonces, volveré con los papeles y las recomendaciones!"

El doctor sonrió y se fue.

"Chicos, voy a decirle a los demás que Blaine está bien!"

Ambos asintieron. Darren miró a Kurt, quien se acercó un poco… y su corazón se detuvo cuando recordó lo que se suponía que pasaría a continuación. Afortunadamente, Kurt se detuvo.

"Qué ibas a decirme antes de que llegara el doctor?"

"Ah?"

"Dijiste que querías decirme algo"

"Ah… probablemente no vayas a creerme... pero, bueno", se mordió los labios, "El tema es este: Soy… Kurt, no soy Blaine"

Kurt rió y acarició el cabello de Darren.

"Te golpeaste la cabeza bastante mal, sabes…"

"No, Kurt, en serio, yo… yo estaba en Los Ángeles cuando mi auto chocó. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol brillaba fuertemente."

"Blaine, ya no es gracioso"

"En serio, Kurt, tienes que creerme. Mi nombre es Darren Criss, soy un actor en una serie de TV que se llama Glee, yo… yo hago de Blaine en esa serie. No sé que pasó precisamente, pero cuando tuve ese accidente de auto… tomé el lugar de Blaine. Todavía no estoy seguro si estoy soñando o no, pero no parece eso."

Kurt le dio una de sus más fabulosas caras de desprecio, a la cual Darren rió, recordando las numerosas veces que él le había pedido a Chris que le enseñara a hacer esas caras como un profesional.

"No me crees…"

"No, no lo hago, Blaine, cómo podría hacerlo? Es ridículo"

"Mira, no sé… espera, no, sé perfectamente. Sólo… si te digo algo de ti que Blaine no sabe, me creerías?"

"Alguien más podría haberte contado"

"Si es… algo que sólo tú sabes?"

"Lees mi diario"

"Tu no tienes diario"

"Ok… sigue"

Kurt suspiró, visiblemente no entretenido. Darren trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo en una escena que mostrara a Kurt, y sólo a Kurt.

"Justo antes de que Blaine te fuera a buscar para el Baile de Graduación, estabas llorando en tu habitación. Estabas… mirando una foto de tu madre y diciendo… '_Desearía que pudieras estar aquí mamá. Desearía que hubieras conocido a Blaine y nos hubieras vuelto locos sacando millones de fotos'."_

Kurt tuvo un escalofrío. _Bien Darren, bien hecho. Blaine realmente se metió en ti, realmente, muy cuidadoso, hablando de su madre._

"Es imposible. No puedes saber eso. Tu…"

"Lo siento"

Kurt se alejó un poco de Darren.

"Cómo?"

"No lo sé. Pero… Blaine tuvo un accidente de auto, y yo también. Temo… temo que Blaine… tomó mi lugar"

"Por Dios, pero él… él se va a desesperar y -"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que él sabrá que hacer…"

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Kurt y Darren no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo minuto.

"Así que… sabes qué pasa ahora?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaba en… 'el guión' o algo?"

"Yo viniendo aquí? No, no estaba… El accidente fue, y después – oh Dios. Yo…"

"Qué pasa?"

"No puedo… decirte qué va a suceder, qué pasa si interfiero con el futuro y, y algo se rompe y no puedo volver a casa?"

"… lo que dices no tiene sentido, ya interferiste…"

"Ya sé, pero… no es _tan _importante"

"_Perdón? _Mi novio tuvo un maldito _accidente de auto _y cuando se despertó, ya no era él mismo, _QUÉ MÁS NECESITAS PARA QUE SE VUELVA IMPORTANTE?"_

Darren saltó un poco.

"Wow, Kurt que asusta. Te ves como Chris cuando no ha tomado su Coca Diet…"

"…como Chris? Quién es Chris?"

"Tu. Quiero decir, no, no tu, el actor que hace de ti"

"Ah…", Kurt mordió su labio, pensando, "…cómo es él? Somos… muy diferentes?"

Darren sonrió.

"Mucho. Y aún así… no tanto. Quiero decir, él es mucho menos extravagante que tú, pero es gay también. No está _tan _interesado en la moda… no te sorprendas. Es muy gracioso e ingenioso y… es adorable. Realmente, estoy feliz de que me haya tocado trabajar con él."

"Ustedes dos están… juntos?"

"Chris y yo?, se rió, "No, no, yo no… Soy heterosexual."

Kurt levantó sus cejas en desconfianza.

"Pero… tu haces de Blaine"

"Si. Yo… yo crecí en San Francisco…"

Kurt movió su cabeza como diciendo "Ah, si, lo entiendo" y asintió. _Siempre… _Darren rió mientras pensaba en las innumerables entrevistas en las que tuvo que 'aclarar' que era heterosexual.

"Es muy valiente de ti hacer eso. La gente no… odia la serie? O sólo a ti y a… Chris?"

"No, no, para nada! En realidad, si quieres saber, Glee es muy popular. Chris, él… ganó un Golden Globe por tu papel. Entró en la lista de Time de las 100 personas más influyentes… Verlo a él… Digo, a ti, en la TV ayudó a muchos jóvenes gays y… Qué pasa?"

Kurt estaba llorando de nuevo.

"Es… es tan estúpido… Yo… yo he ayudado a personas?"

"Si, si lo has hecho. Es realmente asombroso, cuando Chris va a algún lado todos están como muy tímidos alrededor de él y quieren abrazarlo porque es maravilloso, y, y el merecería cada premio que haya en el planeta!"

Darren nunca se consideró a sí mismo como un fan – pero ahora estaba casi histérico.

"No vamos a decirle a nadie"

Darren miró hacia arriba, confundido.

"Sobre mí, quieres decir? Por qué no?"

"Como dijiste, podría… interferir. La gente va a querer saber que pasará después. Tú sabes?"

"Si, algo"

"Sabes si… Blaine y yo… estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo?"

Darren rió. Era como hacer una entrevista – quieres darle esperanza a los fans, pero no adelantar tanto.

"Mucha gente los considera como inevitables", dijo sonriendo, "y para ser honesto, son como, la pareja más estable en Glee hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos está engañando al otro…"

Kurt rió. Darren notó que su risa era muy, muy similar a la risa _honesta _de Chris. El hombre es un muy buen actor, así que por supuesto, cuando se ríe o sonríe, no es siempre completamente honesto. Pero cuando comienzas a conocerlo mejor, puedes darte cuenta. Kurt era absolutamente _adorable _ahora.

"Qué hay de… Finn y Rachel? Sabes algo?"

"No puedo decir"

"Y… tu sabes, Santana y Britt?"

"No puedo decir tampoco, lo siento"

"Es tan injusto, Blaine podrá saber todo y yo no…"

Darren sonrió. Y luego se sintió un poco preocupado. Pero él podía contar con Chris – y los demás – para manejar la situación.

"Hey Kurt, podrías ayudarme? Tengo que ir al baño."

"Seguro…"

Darren consiguió salirse de la cama sin lastimarse mucho – su pecho tenía moretones – y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt. El chico más joven dejó que su mano bajara hasta la cadera de Darren, antes de subirla rápidamente, sonrojado."

"L-lo siento, no quise – Me olvidé y -"

"Hey, cálmate, está bien…"

Intercambiaron una sonrisa triste.

Cuando Darren salió del baño luego de un corto minuto, Kurt saltó desde donde estaba sentado, apurándose a estar a su lado.

"Estás tomando toda la situación bastante bien Kurt"

"Tu también"

"Créeme, estoy volviéndome loco… pero creo que todavía estoy en la etapa 'puedo-conocer-personajes-reales-es-totalmente-genial'. Empezaré con el pánico esta noche."

"Por Dios, esta noche – mi papá, sabrá que algo pasa… Va a notar que tu no… eres tú.."

"Hey, ser Blaine es como mi trabajo, te recuerdo"

"Ya se, pero… vamos a tener que actuar como una pareja o va a pensar que algo pasa… que peleamos o algo…"

"Por otro lado, acabo de tener un accidente. Quizás me dejará ir a dormir directamente y… espera, yo – quiero decir, Blaine… el es… soy yo… mierda, dónde duermo yo?

"En mi cama, por qué preguntas?"

"Pero… espera, en Blame it on the Alcohol, Burt te dio una charla sobre actuar inapropiadamente -"

"En _qué_?"

"Ah, cierto, perdón, es… el nombre del episodio…"

"Ah. Episodios. Claro. Pero, espera, esta… serie, es... sobre mí?

"No, no, es… sobre todo el club Glee"

Kurt se mordió el labio y lució un poco inseguro. Darren sonrió.

"Vamos, haz todas las preguntas que quieras – sólo no te daré detalles de cosas que puedan hacerte mal o… ya sabes, el futuro"

Palmeó el lugar junto a él en la cama y Kurt se sentó, viéndose un poco más feliz que unos minutos atrás.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba solo en el cuarto de hospital. Chris se había ido a buscar una Coca Diet – era tan raro, Kurt nunca, <em>nunca <em>tomaba esa clase de cosa – y Brad había dicho algo de volver al set y "ordenar la filmación de escenas que no los incluyen a ustedes dos".

_Esto es una pesadilla. Sólo una pesadilla._

Blaine podía _sentir _que Chris sospechaba que pasaba algo. Y que no era sólo que su cabeza se había golpeado y pensaba que era su personaje.

Si, esa parte era engañosa también. Chris le había dicho a Blaine todo sobre "Glee". Parecía verdad. Su 'vida' parecía verdad.

Se había dado cuenta de que definitivamente no era Kurt haciendo una broma pesada, cuando él le contó sobre Blaine diciéndole a Burt que tuviera La Charla con su hijo, todo con mucha más soltura que la que habría tenido en verdadero Kurt.

"Hey, te sientes mejor?"

"Emmm, si, un poco"

Chris sonrío y se sentó, dándole a Blaine una taza de café.

"Cortado, lo imaginé."

Blaine sonrió.

"El doctor dice que si tu… memoria no vuelve, deberás pasar la noche aquí"

Blaine sólo lo miró. _Cómo le demuestro que no soy ese tal Darren?_

"Chris… No sé cómo probártelo, no soy… No puedo explicarlo, pero _se _que no soy Darren"

"T-tu no… suenas como él tampoco… el doctor dice que es porque estas muy dentro del personaje… pero no lo sé, el hecho de que hayas aceptado que no soy Kurt…"

Blaine suspiró y frotó sus ojos.

"Cómo es posible? Hay, varias dimensiones o algo? Está tu realidad y… cada show tiene una propia?"

"Quizás… espera! Ya se. Emm… no has oído de… mi? No, espera. Sin Glee, no soy para nada famoso…"

"… Glee es realmente _tan _popular?"

"Lo es! Es absolutamente asombroso, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos! En serio, hasta Europa!"

Blaine rió con el entusiasmo de Chris, tan similar a la reacción que tendría Kurt al describir la nueva colección de Marc Jacobs. Sus ojos cambiaron su color, del gris oscuro que tenían hace un minuto a un azul brillante.

"…tengo algo en mi cara?"

"..que? Ah, no, no, perdón, son… tus ojos…"

Blaine se sonrojó, avergonzado.

"Siempre bromeo con Kurt de que, en algún momento, será como un caleidoscopio si siguen cambiando de color tan rápido"

Sonrió, de repente muy triste.

"Que pasa si… si Darren está en mi lugar ahora?"

"Podría ser…"

"Por Dios, y, mi pobre Kurt, debes estar completamente loco, y… Darren probablemente va a pensar que está soñando y no le va a importar y -"

"A Darren _siempre _le importa. Pero el también debe estar loco… o quizás, conociéndolo, va a pensar que es genial, y cuando despierte mañana hará todo lo que pueda para volver…"

Chris movió la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

"…ustedes están… juntos?"

"Qué? No, no estamos. Darren… él es heterosexual"

"… y aún así actúa como un adolescente gay? Eso es…"

"Inusual? Si. Pero hoy en día está sucediendo cada vez más."

"Pero… ustedes muestran… ya sabes, cuando Kurt… quiero decir, tu… bueno, los besos?"

"No besos íntimos… aunque… pero, emm, si, algunos besos. Como, el primero y…"

"Quieres decir, los primero**s**?"

"Bueno, el de después del "me pasan cosas contigo", y después el otro después de que yo – quiero decir, Kurt – contesta que pesaba que nosotros – quiero decir, ustedes – ya estaban practicando."

"…así que sólo mostraron dos besos en ese momento? Porque, bueno… hubieron más…"

"Lo sabía! Por cierto… qué pasó exactamente?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, en el show, fuimos directamente de eso, a las Regionales, y luego al funeral de Pavarotti y _bam _Night of Neglect"

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"Espera – entonces Kurt no es el personaje principal?"

"Ah no, no… en realidad no era un personaje tan importante en el principio – los primeros capítulos de la temporada 1, no decía casi nada – estaba más enfocado en Rachel y Finn y Quinn, etc…"

Blaine rezongó.

"Tss.. bueno, qué quieres saber?"

"Cómo… reaccionó Finn a las noticias? Tú y Kurt siendo una pareja?"

"Finn? Ah, chocó los cinco con Kurt. Y después me agarró por el cuello de mi blazer de Dalton y dijo que si alguna vez lastimaba a Kurt o lo hacía llorar 'no en el buen sentido', nunca podría volver a cantar de nuevo"

Chris se rió.

"Por Dios, a Cory le hubiera _encantado _filmar esa escena!"

"Cory?"

"Ah, si, me olvidé… Cory es el chico que hace de Finn"

"C-cierto…" siguió él.

Blaine empezó a tener pánico por un momento, su respiración se aceleró.

"Blaine?"

Chris se levantó de su silla y se acercó al joven que temblaba, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él.

"Hey, hey, shhhh, está bien… Lo vamos a arreglar, no te preocupes. Lo vamos a arreglar…"

"No… no le podemos decir a nadie. Van a tratar de hacer experimentos conmigo o algo… Voy a… Voy a pretender ser Darren"

"Tienes razón. Pero hay un gran, gran problema. Tu eres… para Darren pasar por ti es fácil, el… él te _hizo_, pero… al revés va a ser mucho más difícil… ustedes son tan diferentes…"

Blaine suspiró, deseando poder estar en casa, abrazándose con Kurt frente a cualquier musical o película de Disney que hubieran elegido, en lugar de aquí, en este completo desastre…

"Entonces tendrás que enseñarme a ser Darren Criss"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo... Me llevó un poco más de tiempo porque era más largo.  
>Gracias por todos los comentarios! La verdad, en un dia, más de lo que esperaba... Igual todo el crédito para surnaturelle, toda la idea es de ella! ^^<strong>

**En los próximos días trataré de subir el tercero, pero no les aseguro nada porque voy a estar un poco más ocupada! **

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Escribió canciones para un musical de _Harry Potter_? No puedes hablar en serio!"

Blaine estaba leyendo la página de Wikipedia de Darren en el iPad de Chris, más y más impresionado con cada línea.

"Espera, tengo _yo _una página en Wikipedia?"

Chris rió.

"Por supuesto, por qué no la tendrías?"

"Esto es casi avergonzante… Digo, siento que estoy… expuesto o algo… como el Show de Truman! Espera, esa película existe aquí también, verdad?"

"Si, existe. A propósito, es genial."

Blaine le sonrió a Chris, todavía no acostumbrado completamente a no pensar en él como Kurt. Porque, si no miras la ropa o el pelo - aunque ahora que Chris había pasado su mano un par de veces, se veía un poco más como Kurt – tenía la misma sonrisa, la misma risa…

Aunque eran los ojos lo más inquietante. Él podía ver el afecto allí, pero no esa pequeña chispa que Kurt siempre tenía cuando él lo miraba… Había algo más. Blaine no podía arriesgarse a adivinar.

"Y no te preocupes, Glee tampoco ha mostrado _tanto _de tu vida. Como dije, hizo foco en algunos momentos particulares. Y Blaine… quiero decir _tu_, tu eres todavía un personaje secundario."

"Pensé que habías dicho que Kurt era uno de los personajes pincipales… ahora, por lo menos… y, quiero decir, soy su novio"

Blaine se dio cuenta que su tono había sido un poco muy 'gangster' mientras Chris reía.

"Si, lo se. Darren todavía es visto como estrella invitada. Pero también lo son Harry y Chord – ellos hacen de Mike y Sam"

"Que? En serio? Mike no ha estado en Glee como… desde siempre?

"Bastante. Estoy casi seguro que ustedes tres… quiero decir, ellos tres se convertirán en regulares para la próxima temporada"

"Espera… eso significa, que yo y Kurt…"

Sonrió, esperanzado. Chris rió.

"Eh, bien, creo que los escritores tendrían que enfrentar a miles de fans enojadas si Klaine se separa para bien…"

"Klaine?"

"Es el nombre de su pareja"

"Nombre de pareja? Como el que le ponen los fans a sus parejas favoritas?"

"Sip"

"Suena raro. Quiero decir, es sólo, como, la K de Kurt y el resto es todo mío"

"Ja! Lo sabía" saltó, "Siempre dije que Blurt era mucho mejor! Lástima que no pueda decirle a nadie que _el mismísimo Blaine _lo aprueba…"

"…suena peor, en realidad…"

Chris lució como Kurt el día que Blaine le dijo que no había manera en que vieran Moulin Rouge por quinta vez en dos días.

"Bueno, todavía está Kurt CoBlaine"

Blaine miró hacia arriba desde el iPad, su cara se iluminó.

"Eso es TOTALMENTE GENIAL!"

Chris se congeló por un momento y estalló en risas.

"_Esto _es sorprendente"

"… dije algo malo?" Blaine preguntó, confundido

"No, no lo hiciste, en realidad, emmm… bueno, "Totalmente Genial" es repetido varias veces en "A Very Potter Musical"

"Crees que podría… puedo, verla? Tienes un DVD o algo?"

"Si, creo que lo tengo guardado en algún lugar…"

"…te gusta?"

"Me _encanta_! E incluso antes de saber que Darren iba a ser mi novio – quiero decir, en cámara", se sonrojó, "Él en realidad no me creyó cuando nos vimos por primera vez y le dije que era un fan…"

Chris tomó el iPad de las manos de Blaine.

"En realidad, voy a buscarlo en YouTube, porque sólo tengo las canciones… Aquí. Es sólo el comienzo"

Blaine puso play, y la inconfundible canción de Harry Potter se escuchó, pero tocada sólo por una guitarra. Sonaba bastante bien. Chris lo estaba mirando a él, mordiendo sus labios, como si no estuviera seguro de la reacción que recibiría.

"Por Dios – ese es… mi pelo… quiero decir…"

Pausó el video antes que Darren/Harry tuviera la oportunidad de empezar a cantar.

"Si Blaine. Así luciría."

"Ya paso demasiado tiempo domando mis rulos cada mañana, imagino si fuera más largo!"

"A decir verdad, me gusta más cuando no tiene gel…"

Blaine se sonrojó.

"Si, Kurt dice lo mismo… le gusta pasar sus dedos por mi pelo"

Blaine sonrió tristemente y Chris tomó su mano.

"Volverás con él. No te preocupes"

"Eso espero… Es que es tan inquietante porque tu – tu estás aquí y yo no puedo… De cualquier manera… Crees que ellos… estarán bien?"

"Confío en Darren. Como dije, probablemente está muy emocionado ahora"

"Si, y Kurt debe estar haciéndole un montón de preguntas…"

Chris sonrió y asintió.

"Hey, qué es eso? Es… es la actuación de Teenage Dream?"

Las sugerencias en el costado del video de AVPM mostraban en su mayor parte otras escenas del musical pero también Teenage Dream y Somewhere Only We Know, para la sorpresa de Blaine.

"Creo que si…"

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"Hey, te importaría emm… Crees que podría… como, ver un capítulo de Glee?"

Chris mordió su labio, inseguro.

"No estoy… convencido de que sea una buena idea…"

"Por favor… Uno viejo… Si Kurt me está engañando, no me muestres ese capítulo, pero… realmente me encantaría ver uno"

Chris sacudió su cabeza, blanqueando los ojos en un movimiento muy 'Kurt'.

"Supongo que… Never Been Kissed no te haría daño"

"… qué sucede?"

Chris sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentado en la cama.

"La primera vez que Kurt fue a Dalton. Estoy seguro que te encantaría ver eso de nuevo. No estoy 100% seguro de lo que hay en las otras escenas, filmamos capítulo tras capítulo… Pero si, definitivamente la escena de las escaleras y el pasillo en cámara lenta"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron.

"Genial…"

Chris sólo rió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Adónde vas?"

"A pedir el capítulo. Tienen un alquiler o algo así abajo. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta!"

"Ah… bueno"

Blaine mordió su labio y miró al iPad que todavía estaba en sus rodillas. Hizo click en la barra de búsqueda de YouTube y escribió "Kurt Blaine Glee". Bajando, resistió las ganas de ver uno de los muchos videos que aparentemente mostraban su primer beso. Sonrió al ver la gran sonrisa de Chris en una entrevista sobre "el futuro de Klaine".

Ahora tenía que elegir entre Candles y Baby it's cold outsider.

Eligiendo el último, sonrió mientras la cámara mostraba a Kurt escribiendo algo mientras él dejaba la radio de los Warblers.

"_Hey"_

"_Me asustaste…"_

Blaine inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar. _Cómo pude ser tan ciego? La manera en que me mira… es tan hermoso…_

"_Bien, porque en realidad soy el fantasma de Marley, y estoy aquí para decirte que dejes de estudiar tanto…"_

Blaine se sintió muy, muy raro al verse a sí mismo… y notando que en verdad, Kurt tenía razón. Él estaba coqueteando como loco sin ni siquiera notar que lo hacía.

"_Lástima que nunca nos dejarían cantarla juntos…"_

Blaine sintió la necesidad de saltar dentro de la pantalla y abrazar a Kurt, decirle que sólo unos meses después cantarían un dueto en los Regionales juntos y todo iba a estar bien.

Y diablos, Kurt se veía tan, tan lindo. Su sonrisa tímida mientras miraba a Blaine, la forma en que sus ojos lo seguían después de levantarse a poner la música…

Empezaron a cantar, y Blaine estuvo seguro de que su corazón se detuvo. Claro, en su momento, lo había disfrutado mucho. Más que si hubiera cantado con cualquier otro Warbler, para ser honesto. Pero ahora podía sentir lo increíble que sus voces sonaban juntas.

Rió mientras Kurt caminaba hacia atrás.

"_Maybe just half a drink more…"_

"…_put some records on while I pour…"_

Y allí comprendió lo que Kurt quiso decir con '_parecía que me tomabas el pelo'_

"Viendo Baby it's Cold Outside?"

Blaine brevemente miró a Chris, que tenía un DVD que decía "Glee Temporada 2 – Capítulos 5-10"

"Yo… yo no… Dios, coqueteaba tanto sin siquiera intentarlo!"

Chris rió y sólo se sentó, sonriendo.

"Esto es seguramente lo más gay que he hecho en TV. Y eso es decir bastante, porque el Kurt de la primera temporada es… extravagante"

Blaine rió.

"Todavía lo es"

"Mucho menos, créeme. O, por lo menos, de otra manera"

Blaine pausó el video.

"Cómo… reaccionó la gente?"

"Más que nada, gritando histéricamente"

"Qué?"

"Estoy bromeando. Quiero decir, no, Internet se volvió completamente loco, pero aparte de eso… bastante bien. La gente todavía te quería en ese momento"

"Qué quieres decir? La gente no me quiere ahora?"

"No, no, por supuesto que si lo hacen! Original Song – el capítulo de los Regionales – Born this way y luego Prom Queen, ahora todos te aman de nuevo!"

"Dijiste 'de nuevo'…"

Chris se mordió el labio.

"No estoy seguro si deba decirte"

"Fue cuando besé a Rachel, verdad?"

"Si… y lo de Jeremiah también…"

"Qué? Por qué?"

"Bueno… Mucha gente quería que tu y Kurt estuvieran juntos en el Día de San Valentín. Incluso antes."

"Estaba muy confundido, si? Yo… mirando hacia atrás ahora, creo que eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho"

"No sentías nada por Kurt"

"Nada… precisamente definido… creo… Sabes, cuando cantó Blackbird, y antes de eso, cuando me dijo que tenía demasiados solos – y tenía toda la razón – creo que fue cuando realmente se mostró. No necesitó que yo fuera su guía, y yo… dejé de considerarlo… 'fuera de los límites'…"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Después de todo lo que había pasado con Karofsky, necesitaba un amigo, no un novio"

Chris sonrió.

"Pero tu… sentías algo por él… antes de Blackbird?"

"Creo… sólo estaba… esperando por el momento para surgir"

"Darren dijo eso también. Que había estado esperando un largo tiempo para besar a Kurt"

Blaine encogió los hombros, sin confirmar ni negar. La verdad era, que no se conocía a si mismo muy bien. Presionó en el video para seguir reproduciéndolo, y miró deslumbrado mientras se perseguían alrededor de la habitación. Finalmente se sentaron y se vió diciéndole a Kurt que era mucho mejor que lo que iba a cantar la chica.

"Debería haberlo besado… o algo…"

"Quizás… los escritores podrían haber puesto algo de muérdago allí"

"Para que conste, la chica en realidad no podía cantar. Bueno, por supuesto, comparado con Kurt, _nadie puede cantar._"

Chris se sonrojó.

"Cierto! Soy tan estúpido…" Blaine movió su cabeza, "bueno, creo que… también es contigo… tienes una voz hermosa"

Intercambiaron sonrisas y siguieron mirando la pantalla, donde Kurt se mordía los labios, mirando cómo Blaine dejaba la habitación y el Sr. Schuester llegaba.

"_Alguien especial?"_

"_Sólo un amigo… pero en el lado bueno, estoy enamorado de él y es gay… Le digo a eso progreso!"_

Y con eso el video terminó, la boca de Blaine abierta, sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Él… él…", se sonrojó, "qué quiso… espera, qué progreso?"

"Kurt siempre se enamoraba de chicos heterosexuales antes de ti. Eso fue lo que quiso decir con progreso"

Chris sonrio y tomó un sorbo de su lata de Coca Diet.

"Entonces… estás seguro de que quieres verlo? Porque puede ser… raro. Pero ya sabes, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a que… te adaptes"

"Gracias"

Blaine suspiró y le dio el iPad a Chris. _Por qué diablos tenía que pasarme a mi?_

* * *

><p>Darren realmente, <em>realmente<em> se arrepentía de no haber leído completamente los guiones de los capítulos anteriores, pero en su defensa, no había dejado de correr entre entrevistas, al set, a sesiones de fotos, y con la publicidad de Starkid y todo, estaba muy ocupado.

Por otro lado, escuchar las historias contadas por Kurt era más interesante – todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar a sus colegas hacer esto o lo otro, riendo con los comentarios de Kurt. También era raro porque a menudo se olvida de que no era Chris quien tenía adelante, lo que explicaba las numerosas "tenía puesta una chaqueta verde atroz" y "ese conjunto _no _combinaba", en vez de las usuales comparaciones con ciencia ficción que hacía Chris.

"Espera, creí… Sabía que Finn y Quinn acaban de romper, se que Jesse fue a la fiesta con Rachel, hemos filmado esas escenas pero… Por qué Rachel rechazó a Finn?"

La verdad era que tenía problemas siguiendo las cosas /Quam, más que nada porque… bueno, a veces las reacciones se salían un poco del personaje, o eran inexplicables, como Finn enojándose con Rachel por besar a Puck… o algo… y luego volver con Quinn, besarla mientras ella todavía estaba con Sam… sin mencionar todo el drama del baile… Así que a veces sólo lo ignoraba, porque Blaine no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

"Tu no… filmaste esas escenas? O por lo menos, leíste el guión o algo?"

El tono de Kurt era un poco acusador, pero Darren pudo ver una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Yo… yo en realidad no leí todos los guiones… Sabes, debería haberlo hecho, pero no estoy acostubrado a tener la historia de Kurt y Blaine entrelazada con la de otro personaje, excepto por, ya sabes, la fiesta de Rachel, y un café en Lima Bean de vez en cuando"

Kurt se mordió el labio, pensando.

"Cómo… reaccionaron… los fans a eso? Ya sabes, Blaine besando a Rachel y eso…"

"No muy bien… Al principio, quiero decir. Mucha gente decía que el hecho de que Blaine cuestionara su sexualidad no tenía sentido ya que se suponía que era tu mentor, con confianza en quien era y eso, pero sospecho que fue más… la reacción de Rachel la que hizo enojar a la gente. Se supone que ella es tu amiga y tu habías estado enamorado de Kurt por, mas o menos, mitad de temporada, no podías tenerlo… y bam, ella lo hace, y dice que nadie se interesa por ti…"

"Así es Rachel, no puedes culparla… Y yo terminé con Blaine después de todo, asi que está bien."

Darren frunció el ceño. No esperaba esa reacción de Kurt. Pero lo que decía sonaba… hueco.

"Estas seguro?"

"No voy a estar enojado con ella por siempre. O con Blaine, para el caso, porque él… se disculpó. Y yo también. No debería haber reaccionada tan enojado."

"Cómo se arreglaron? Porque fue como, al final del capítulo de la fiesta, lo último que vimos fue a mi… o sea, Blaine diciendole a Rachel que es 100% gay, Rachel besando la mejilla de Kurt… es decir, la tuya… de cualquier manera, ella se va. En el siguiente capítulo tu y Blaine estan en el Lima Bean juntos como si nada hubiera sucedido"

"Bueno, tomé el lugar de Rachel en la fila y… Blaine no llegó muy rápido, asi que pedí por él. Llegó al mimo tiempo que su café. Se sorprendió un poco al verme allí, dijo "Wow, eres rápido. Acabo de mandarte un mensaje pidiendote que nos viéramos aquí", y luego hablamos las cosas. Dije que lo sentía, él se disculpó por compararme con Karofsky y me llevó al cine. Tomando mi mano", se sonrojó, "auque de una manera muy platónica. Pero, espera, creí que habías dicho que mostraban las escenas importantes"

"Si, lo hacen… y Chris y yo discutimos sobre eso, hicimos hipótesis y apuestas y todo…"

"Apuestas?"

"Son muy comunes en el set… Apostamos casi por cualquier cosa. Yo siempre pierdo. De cualquier manera, cuando recibí el guión para el próximo capítulo, fui al trailer de Chris para que lo leyéramos juntos – y no sólo descubrimos que Animal estaba lejos de lo que todos esperaban, sino que la escena de reconciliación ni siquiera estaba allí…"

Kurt se sonrojó.

"Qué quieres decir? Sobre Animal?"

"Cuando supimos que íbamos a hacer un dueto con Animal, Chris y yo tuvimos que revisar el papel por lo menos tres veces. Hay un hueco muy grande desde Baby it's cold outsider hasta esto y estábamos esperando algo super sexy, y algo como, Blaine dándose cuenta de que se siente atraído por Kurt… diablos, nunca me voy a acostumbrar, atraído por _**ti**_, o algo. La respuesta a tus 'caras sexys' y el bebé delfín…"

"pingüino"

"Perdón, el comentario del _pingüino_, así también como Blaine diciendo algo de dolores de gases… Pensé que iba a llorar. Chris lo encontró bastante gracioso por alguna razón. La gente decía que te veías realmente sexy en _4 Minutes _"

Kurt se sonrojó.

"La gente me encuentra sexy?"

"Born this Way literalmente causó una revolución sexual en Internet"

Darren rió cuando Kurt escondió su cara detrás de las manos.

"No te avergüences! Es verdad…"

"Nunca había escuchado a alguien – aparte de Blaine, sabes, en el baile – decirme que soy sexy… Quiero decir, Britanny si. Pero es Brittany. A ella le gustó 'My Headband'."

"Si, ya se que… espera, ni siquiera estabas allí, cómo conoces la canción?"

"La página de Rachel de MySpace"

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de estallar en risas.

"Parece que te sientes mejor Blaine!"

Finn estaba parado en la puerta, con la mochila todavía colgada en su hombro.

"Hey Co… _Finn_! Si, mucho mejor!"

Darren descubrió que era extremadamente fácil entrar en personaje. Era como tener que improvisar una escena, pero sólo porque él era el único que no había leído el guión.

"Bien. Emmm, Burt se preguntaba, si todavía vas a venir esta noche a casa."

Darren miró a Kurt, quien asintió rápidamente.

"Seguro, si, si nohay problema"

"Me dijo que te rogara si decías que no"

Finn lo miró sonriendo y entró, sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Así que… qué pasó con tu auto?"

_Mierda._

"Yo… no pregunté… el camión me golpeó e el lado derecho, sé que las ventanas están totalmente destruidas… Pero fue todo culpa del hombre, asi que supongo que el seguro lo cubrirá"

Finn asintió y agarró una bolsa de M&M's de la mesa.

"Y qué tienes exactamente?"

"Muñeca rota, puntos", señaló su cabeza "y lo demás son moretones… Tuve suerte"

"Genial. Puedo escribir cosas en tu yeso?"

Darren sonrió y asintió. En el guión, Blaine sólo iba a ser visto despertando en el hospital, luego corte, e inmediatamente llegando al funeral de la madre de Sam y caminando por el cementerio para unirse a Kurt y tomar su mano.

Así que los eventos de la noche que vendría eran un completo misterio para Darren.

"Hay noticias sobre la madre de Sam, Finn?"

"No que yo sepa, pero estaba bastante estable hace una hora"

Darren no tenía idea si se suponía que él sabía de la enfermedad de la madre de Sam, pero decidió no decir nada. Finn podía asumir que Kurt le había contado, era menos sospechoso que preguntar algo que ya sabía.

"Ustedes dos pelearon?"

"Qué?"

"Es que normalmente estan muy amorosos y… están sentados lejos el uno del otro"

Kurt y Darren se miraron y el más jover se movió y se sentó en la cama, mientras Darren tomaba su mano.

"Si, ahora parece que lo hiciste sólo por lo que dije"

"Quieres que nos besemos?" preguntó Darren, sarcástico.

_Claro, de dónde salió eso, Blaine no diría eso. _Mentalmente se golpeó a sí mismo. Kurt lo miró interrogatoriamente.

"Emmm, no, está bien. Los he visto suficientes veces. En el living. En el sillón. Donde yo me siento a ver los juegos."

Kurt rió y apretó la mano de Darren, probablemente fuera de hábito.

"Porque piensas que yo no me asusté esa vez que entré y…."

"_Kurt"_

Darren sonrió. Era tan inusual presenciar una escena entre ellos dos hecha en una sola toma, porque Chris y Cory siempre paraban en algún momento y comenzaban a decir cosas que no estaban en el guión o simplemente estallaban en risas.

Escucharon pisadas en el pasillo y una enfermera y un doctor entraron. La enfermera tenía una caja que decía "B. Anderson, pertenencias personales", la que dejó en la mesa. El doctor se acercó a él y examinó su cabeza.

"Sigue sintiéndose bien, Sr. Anderson?"

"Absolutamente. Mi muñeca dejó de doler, los puntos casi no me pican más"

"Genial" sonrió, "entonces aquí están las recomendaciones y la lista de medicamentos que necesitará", le dio dos papeles.

"Gracias!"

Kurt leyó las recomendaciones por encima del hombro de Darren y señaló en "No bailar hip hop" y "no reir muy fuerte", que efectivamente los hizo reir. Finn los miró sospechosamente.

El doctor dijo que tenía que volver al hospital lo más pronto posible si su visión se ponía borrosa o si su cabeza dolía mucho; y con eso se fue. La enfermera abrió la caja con sus, bueno, las pertenencias de Blaine.

"Pudimos salvar tu mochila y esta bolsa… Temo que la ropa que tenías está para tirarse… Ah, y aquí está tu celular y la billetera."

Ella le dio unos papeles para firmar, y afortunadamente se detuvo antes de hacer _su_ firma y rápidamente escribió "Anderson" y una B arriba.

"Que tenga una buena noche Sr. Anderson, y tenga cuidado"

* * *

><p>Blaine sonreía mientras miraba a Kurt leer su mensaje de texto que decía "Coraje", y casi saltó de la cama cuando vio a Karofsky golpear el teléfono y empujar a Kurt contra los casilleros.<p>

"Emm, tu, probablemente no necesites ver la siguiente escena…"

Blaine estaba temblando de la rabia cuando Chris paró el capítulo justo después del comentario de Karofsky de "el vestuario de niñas es al lado".

"Tu… Es decir, probablemente debas cerrar los ojos mientras yo… lo adelanto… Lo siento, no pensé…"

"Está bien, sólo… La mirada en los ojos de Kurt cuando me contó fue suficiente trauma… No hay necesidad de añadir la escena…"

"Si, entiendo…", continuó, "Ok, ya puedes ver. A menos que, ya sabes, quieras pasar a un… capítulo más feliz?"

"No, continúa. Me he… perdido mucho. Y sólo conozco la historia indirectamente, así que…"

Chris puso play y el 'ring' familiar sonó. Hubo una charla sobre Beiste dejando el equipo de football, y Blaine se encontró buscando a Kurt cada vez que una escena mostraba a todos. Sonrió con la pequeña mirada de _'queeee?' _interccambiada con Mercedes y rió cuando Mike dijo que Tina también había estado pensando en Beiste mientras se besaban.

"Espera, Rachel y Finn todavía estaban juntos en ese momento?"

"Si, por qué?"

"Pensé que habían terminado antes de eso… Bueno, Kurt y yo exactamente no hablamos de los problemas amorosos de Finn cuando estamos juntos, así que sólo tengo pequeños pedazos de la historia…"

"Bueno, momento de ponerse al tanto!"

Blaine inclinó su cabeza cuando vió a Puck en la oficina de Figgins, gritando que a nadie le importaba él.

"Puck es genial. Nunca esperé que viniera y me dijera "si lastimas a Kurt, te voy a moler a golpes, me escuchaste?"… Eh, aquí vengo!"

Chris sonrió.

"_Déjame hablar a mi"_

"_Allí está.."_

"_Yo te cubro… Disculpa!"_

"_Hola niñas… Este es tu novio Kurt?"_

Blaine sonrió. _Si, lo soy. _Chris rió.

"Nota que ninguno negó lo del noviazgo…"

"Hey, estaba confrontando a un tipo – de tres veces mi tamaño, agrego – sobre su sexualidad, dime que tu no te habrías tomado el tiempo en negar una relación con alguien muy atrac… con alguien"

"Si, seguro… Bueno _eso _volvió locas a las fanáticas."

Blaine blanqueó los ojos.

"_Debo ir a clase"_

"_Kurt me contó lo que le hiciste"_

"_Ah si? Y qué es eso?"_

"_Me besaste"_

"_No sé de qué estás hablando"_

"_Parece que estás un poco confundido… Y es totalmente normal, es algo muy difícil de aceptar, y deberías saber que no estás solo."_

Chris sonrió.

"Darren hizo una espectacular escena. Amé grabar eso, en serio, quiero decir, había estado esperando que alguien defendiera y ayudara a Kurt para siempre… Yo sé que los chicos del club Glee ya le habían pegado a Karofsky, pero no es lo mismo"

Blaine sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Chris. Por alguna razón, había una tristeza suave en su voz. _Me pregunto si pasó por lo mismo que Kurt y yo… me pregunto si alguien lo ayudó…_

"_Debes parar con esto!"_

Blaine sonrió. Kurt se veía tan seguro en ese momento que era difícil de creer que acaba de empujar a su _acosador_, pero luego se había ido y el miedo había vuelto a sus ojos.

"_Bueno, no va a salir del closet pronto… Qué sucede? Por qué estás tan molesto?"_

"_Porque hasta ayer, nunca me habían besado. Al menos, uno que contara…"_

Blaine notó que Chris estaba frunciendo el ceño, mordiendo sus dedos casi nerviosamente.

"_Vamos, te compraré el almuerzo"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, espera, que se supone que haga ahora?<p>

"Yo… honestamente, no lo sé"

"Finn ya se dio cuenta de que algo está mal, y quiero decir… es _Finn_"

Kurt rió. Estaban caminando por el pasillo a la entrada principal del hospital, dirigiéndose afuera, donde ya podían ver a Finn, apoyado en una columna, hablando con Sam.

"Tienes tu celular?"

"…si?"

"Trata de trabajar con lo que ya sabes, si hay alguna información que sea muy importante te la enviaré por mensaje"

Darren asintió, tomando el teléfono del bolso que llevaba Kurt. Lo prendió, chequeando si Wes había respondido su último mensaje, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Dio una mirada rápida a Kurt, quien tenia la misma expresión que Chris cuando algo le molestaba pero no quería hablar de ello. Asi que Darren hizo lo que normalmente hacía en esos casos, no dijo nada, pero tomó la mano del chico. Kurt se vió sorprendido pero dejó que los dedos de Darren se mezclaran con los de él.

"Les llevó suficiente tiempo! _Yo _no necesito 20 minutos para vestirme"

"Tiene un _yeso_, Finn"

"Hey Blaine, cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me acabara de atropellar un camión"

Darren sonrió y le alcanzó si mano del yeso sin pensar, mas que nada porque no quería soltar la mano de Kurt. Chor-_SAM_ sonrió en respuesta y chocó el puño con él. Se veía triste, y extremadamente cansado.

"Cómo está tu mamá?"

Darren se sintió agradecido de que Kurt hubiera preguntado, porque habría sido probablemente inapropiado que él lo hiciera. _Si, bueno, Blaine nunca sabe cuando debe decir algo, o cerrar su boca._

"Mejor, creo. Logró comer algo. Pero su corazón sólo… se sigue acelerando sin razón, y después funciona muy lento… Los doctores todavía están tratando de descubrir la causa."

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla. _Un caso muy raro de falla hepática. _Pero no podía decir. No podía hacer nada. Quién sabe que pasaría en el show? Kurt apretó su mano.

"Blaine? Estás bien?"

"Si, sólo… cansado, creo"

"Deberíamos irnos. Sam, estarás bien? Alguien se queda contigo?"

"Emmm… Quinn se ofreció a pasar…" le dio una mirada de disculpa a Finn, "Puck, probablemente. Pero esta noche tendré que cuidar a mis hermanitos… Los veré mañana en la escuela…"

Lucía completamente perdido, sus hombros desplomándose mientras entraba en el edificio gigante. Finn frunció el ceño con preocupación antes de sacar sus llaves del bolsillo y caminar hacia su auto, saltando al asiento delantero mientras Kurt ponía el bolso en el baúl y ayudaba a Darren a subir al asiento trasero, sentándose junto a él.

"Les importa si paramos a buscar una hamburguesa? Estoy hambriento…"

"Finn, vamos a cenar en dos horas, no puedes esperar?"

Darren se rió. Era como en el set, cuando todavía tenían que filmar unas escenas y Cory tenía mucho hambre, pero Chris lo reprendía, diciendo que ya era lo suficientemente alto. A Darren le gustaban esos momentos; antes de Original Song, la mayoría de la escenas de Kurt eran tristes, y recordó, en su tercer día de trabajo, escuchar a Chris reir por primera vez y preguntarse por qué el mundo no podía escuchar una cosa tan hermosa más a menudo. Porque Chris era un chico muy, muy gracioso; el primero, además de sus compañeros de Starkid, en entender sus chistes de Harry Potter siempre, a veces diciéndolos antes que él. Sonrió al recordar la vez que Dianna los había desafiado a ver todas las películas de una vez, sólo permitiéndose mover para ir al baño o apagar un incendio. Se habían mirado el uno al otro y sonreido malévolamente.

Habían pasado todas la películas sin aburirse, llorando y riendo y reactuando las escenas desde el sillón en el que estaban enredados. Y si Darren se sentía un poco muy cómodo con Chris enredado con él, dejaba que el pensamiento se fuera y apretaba los brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor del hombre riendo. _Sólo es confusión por nuestros personajes, sólo confusión por nuestros personajes._

"… y luego, si, dijo que era un error haber vuelto en primer lugar, así que, no se, ella, como que, estaba muy enojada conmigo,, conoces a Quinn… Pero en qué pensaba Rachel, al aparecer con Jesse?"

"En serio Finn, no puedes decidirte de una vez por todas? Has estado enamorado de Rachel desde que tus ojos la miraron por primera vez"

"Nah, Kurt, eso del amor a primera vista, es una mentira"

Kurt miró a Darren.

"Me funcionó a mi"

"Bueno, si, tu… No se, tú tuviste suerte o algo"

Darren rió.

"Es más como que yo fui el afortunado, de todos los estudiantes que pasaban, él me preguntó a _mi _"

"Si, si…" Finn rió.

Kurt se sonrojó y miró a Darren raramente, mitad adorándolo, mitad sorprendido. Finn no lo notó mientras estacionaba el auto en la vereda Hummel-Hudson y apagó el motor, saliendo rápidamente del auto.

"Darren, tu no tienes que…"

"Tiene que parecer verdad, no?

"Si, seguro pero… de donde sacaste esa frase, después de todo?"

"Una fanfiction"

"Hay fanfictions sobre Glee?"

"Si, por supuesto. Muchas sobre ti y Blaine"

Kurt frunció su nariz, inseguro.

"Hay alguna buena? Porque recuerdo leer algunas de Grey's Anatomy una vez, y eran malísimas"

"No he leído tantas, sabes, no tengo el tiempo de estar en internet… Pero, por lo general son historias super lindas, que los escritores imaginan que suceden en el tiempo en que no los vemos a ustedes dos. O, ya sabes, cuando no les gustó algo en un episodio, lo re-escriben. Hay una muy popular, genial, se llama Dalton, y básicamente…"

"Chicos, no hagan nada sucio en el asiento trasero de mi auto y… si, _salgan ya_."

"Me contarás más tarde"

"Si…"

Suspiraron y salieron del auto. Darren sintió su estómago retorcerse al ver a Burt Hummel – probablemente una reacción física de Blaine a la que el cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Inconscientemente se movió hacia Kurt y tomó su mano.

"No va a estar enojado conmigo o algo?"

Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

"Bueno, eso fue extremadamente una reacción muy 'Blaine'."

* * *

><p>Blaine se había quedado dormido un poco después del final del capítulo, su cabeza doliéndole, no por el accidente sino por la situación. Se despertó nuevamente cuando el doctor lo movió un poco gentilmente. Chris estaba apoyado en la pared, hablando con… <em>Karofsky? <em>Blaine tomó un momento para descubrir que no tenía nada que temer, él era sólo un _actor_, pero se había sentado un poco abruptamente.

"Se siente… mejor?" preguntó el doctor.

"Si, en realidad, mi cabeza ha parado de doler."

"Recuerda algo?"

Blaine inhaló profundamente, pestañeando.

"Recuerdo… manejar al set… después el accidente… despertar aquí, pero es borroso… y confuso…"

"Voy a revisar tu memoria. Sólo, lo usual. Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Darren, Daren Criss"

"Cuándo naciste?"

"El 5 de febrero de 198…7"

"Cuál es tu segundo nombre?"

"Everett"

"Dónde naciste?"

"E-en San Francisco"

"Qué año es este?"

"2011"

Blaine trató de que el pánico no se apoderara de él. Eran preguntas comunes, así que por supuesto había aprendido las respuestas muy bien, pero qué pasaría si preguntaba algo engañoso?

"Nombra cuatro personas de tu compañía Starkid"

_Mierda. Concéntrate, los has visto escritos._

"Joey Ritcher, L-Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden… Joe W-Walker…"

"Mmmm… Bien, parece que recuperaste la memoria. Sorprendientemente rápido. Supongo que dormir ayudó…"

Blaine miró a Chris, que sonrió, luciendo positivamente aliviado. El doctor, frunciendo el ceño, escribió unas cosas en su cuaderno. El chico Karofsky le sonrió y se acercó.

"Max llegó hace diez minutos. Ya sabes. Para saludar"

"Hola Max!..."

Agradeció mentalmente a Chris por pensar en mencionar el nombre del chico, mientras éste se acercaba y palmeaba su hombro suavemente. Él sonrió, con la mandíbula apretada. _No, no me voy a acostumbrar a éste. _Afortunadamente, Chris pareció entender lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Blaine otra vez y se paró en frente de… Max… poniendo su mano en la frente de Blaine.

"La fiebre se fue también"

El doctor miró y sonrió.

"Por la mirada que me estas dando, supongo que quieres irte a casa, verdad?"

_A casa? Si, quiero ir a casa, pero seguramente usted no puede llevarme…_

"Si, eso sería genial"

"Bueno, pareces estar mucho mejor, pero no estoy seguro de que puedes estar solo…"

"Yo haré de enfermero!" Chris interrumpió, "No tengo ninguna escena sin él que filmar, así que no sirvo hasta que él vuelva"

"Eso no será hasta dentro de dos días, lo sabes. Estás seguro que puedes cuidarlo?"

"Si, estoy… Estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de… la gente"

Blaine levantó una ceja. Otra inexplicable mirada llena de dolor pudo verse en Chris, pero tan pronto como Blaine la notó, ya se había ido.

"Lo vas a ahogar en bowls de sopa y montones de…"

"Max, no seas idiota. Estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerlo vivo"

"Quieres apostar?"

Se miraron y sonrieron. Max caminó al otro lado de la cama y levantó su puño.

"Supongo que hablaremos después, entonces. Mejórate hombre, no puedes patear mi trasero luciendo así."

Blaine sonrió incómodamente, pretendiendo entender el chiste, y chocó su puño con el de Max. Chris puso una mano confortable en su hombro, acariciándolo suavemente. Blaine estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. Sintió una ola de alivio cuando Chris se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Blaine se inclinó hacia él y dejó su cabeza caer en el pecho del chico más alto. Si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía pretender que era Kurt. Sus manos eran igual de suaves, olía exactamente al mismo perfume de vainilla y miel dulce. Le tomó todo su control mental no moverse un poco y alcanzar los labios de Chris. _No sería engañar en realidad, verdad?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**He aquí el 3º capitulo! Un poco mas corto :) De nuevo gracias por los comentarios y por añadir a Favoritos esta historia. Como siempre, todo el crédito a surnaturelle y no soy dueña de Glee, Chris, Darren, y bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Darren estaba sentado en el sillón de los Hummel-Hudson, junto a Finn, viendo el partido. El problema era que había perdido todo interés por el fútbol hace un tiempo, sólo mirando de vez en cuando, y no estaba al tanto de todos los resultados. Finn estaba sosteniendo un vaso de leche y Darren se acordó de la escena que había filmado para el episodio del baile. Había amado esa escena, que había tenido un significado tan grande, Blaine sentado con el padre de Kurt y su hermanastro como si fuera la cosa más normal.

Había tenido una discusión con Chris por la mañana antes de la filmación, tratando de descifrar si a Blaine en realidad le _gustaba_ la falda escocesa. En ese momento, Darren todavía no había visto a Chris en su traje así que no podía decir exactamente si le gustaba, pero la idea era absolutamente increíble. Al principio quería mantenerlo como sorpresa hasta que realmente filmaran la escena - pero luego se dio cuenta de que iban a hacer varias tomas de todos modos, por qué molestarse? Le había dicho a Chris que le avisara cuando se fuera a poner la falda escocesa. Ciertamente no era preparado para ver a Chris en nada excepto la falda, lo que significaba que sólo llevaba pantalones negros que le quedaban súper bien y ...

"Nooo, no puedo creer que lo haya perdido! Él lo perdió completamente!"

Finn apuntaba frenéticamente a la TV mientras saltaba en su asiento, lo que hizo reír a Darren. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores. Bueno, en su dirección general, porque estaba seguro de que Kurt le preguntaría por qué tenía una erección mientras miraba un partido de fútbol con Finn.

A Darren le encantaba pasar tiempo con el elenco de Glee. Todos ellos eran gente maravillosa, como una gran familia de tontos. Aunque últimamente, era la compañía de Chris la que disfrutaba más. Había un montón de razones para eso, en su mayoría sus intereses en comun y todo, pero también algo que Darren no entendía del todo. O pretendía no entender. Tal vez era la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, o el calor que se propagaba a través de su cuerpo cada vez que sus hombros se golpeaban. Tal vez todo era confusión por sus personajes.

Kurt entró en la sala de estar con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién hecho.

"Chicos, dice Carole que la cena estará lista en veinte minutos."

Miró a su alrededor tímidamente, obviamente, inseguro de dónde sentarse. Darren sonrió y palmeó sus piernas.

Kurt le dio una mirada cautelosa a Finn mientras se acercaba.

"¿Está seguro?", susurró

"Sí, por supuesto! Actúa normal y todo..."

Kurt dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Darren, poniendo sus piernas por encima de las suyas. Se quedó muy quieto por un momento antes de acercarse más mientras Darren envolvió su brazo sano alrededor de su cintura, apoyando en las rodillas de Kurt su yeso.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Kurt

"Supongo que sí… y tu?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Bueno, hay alguien más en el cuerpo de tu novio..."

"...lo haces sonar vagamente sucio".

Se miraron el uno al otro y estallaron en un ataque de risa histérica, que les valió una mirada incrédula de Finn.

"Muchachos, saben que odio cuando hacen eso. Siempre se siente como si se estuvieran riendo de mí."

Kurt volteó a mirar a Finn y sonrió.

"No lo entenderías, hermano."

Finn frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el juego, moviendo la cabeza.

Darren dejó de reírse y ahora estaba estudiando la expresión de Kurt discretamente mientras el más joven tomaba un sorbo de su jugo. Era mucho más difícil de leer que Chris, y eso era decir bastante, porque el hombre tenía una cara de póquer asesina cuando quería.

Kurt siempre tenía esa máscara cuando estaba hablando con alguien que no era ni Burt ni Blaine, pero se estaba haciendo más y más delgada mientras parecía ganar confianza en Darren.

"La cena está lista!", llamó Carol.

Finn no hizo más que saltar del sofá a la cocina de una zancada. Darren quitó los brazos de Kurt para permitir que se fuera, pero lo encontró mirandolo, con dolor inexplicable en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?"

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento, es sólo que... Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso ahora mismo, pero siento que sería engañar porque te ves como Blaine y... me confunde."

Darren se sintió sonrojar. Para ser honesto, no le importaría dejar que Kurt lo besara... pero, para ser completamente honesto, se encontraba un poco menos atraído a Kurt que a Chris. Lo que era extraño.

No es que se sintiera atraído a Chris, ni nada.

O bien, ya sabes, sí, de una manera muy heterosexual. Como que, sabe Chris se ve bien. Extremadamente bien.

Y significa también que no piensa para nada en lo bien que se ve Chris en algún momento inadecuado.

No. De ninguna manera.

"Es normal estar confundido..."

"No parece estarlo".

"Oh, créeme, lo estoy. Pero eres _Kurt_, en su _propio_ cuerpo. Con _tus_ expresiones y todo. Las que sólo veo en Chris cuando estamos filmando. Así que se puede notar la diferencia. Es un poco más difícil para ti... "

Kurt escondió su cara entre las manos, suspirando.

"Estoy empezando a enloquecer un poco."

"Sí, yo también... pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una manera de llevar a todos de vuelta a donde pertenecen... y estarás con Blaine en poco tiempo!"

"Espero que tengas razón..."

Y con eso se levantó y le ofreció la mano de Darren, llevándolo a la cocina. _Bueno, ahora es cuando tengo la oportunidad de saber si soy un buen actor o no._

Se sentó entre Kurt y Carol, respirando profundamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine salió del baño, el cielo ya estaba un poco más oscuro. Chris casi había terminado de guardar todas las posesiones de Blaine - bueno, Darren. Levantó la vista hacia él y rió.<p>

"Lo siento Blaine pero - tienes que dejar tu cabello libre. Darren nunca usa gel si puede evitarlo...".

Blaine frunció el ceño.

Bueno, en realidad _tenía_ sentido, a juzgar por lo que había escuchado/leído sobre él, Darren no parecía el tipo de persona a usa su pelo como Blaine lo hace.

"Vamos, yo te ayudaré a sacártelo."

Chris cerró la mochila y empujó a Blaine hacia el baño.

"Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto."

"No me des las gracias por eso, es completamente normal!"

Blaine sonrió.

"Está bien, sólo que... pon tu cabeza en el lavatorio... como, sí, literalmente -"

"No podemos usar la ducha?"

"La cabeza de la ducha está pegada a la pared, vamos..."

Blaine suspiró y se inclinó con cuidado mientras Chris abrió la canilla.

"¿Hay un poco de shampoo en algún lugar?"

"En la ducha".

Blaine oyó a Chris alejarse de él, así que de a poco empezó a pasar los dedos de su mano no enyesada por el pelo.

"Hey, sin tocar"

Chris golpeó su mano, sustituyéndola por la suya.

"Maldita sea, has puesto la botella entera ahí?"

Blaine se sintió sonrojar. _Sí, bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Mis rizos no pueden ser controlados!_ Se estremeció mientras Chris aplicaba el líquido frío en su pelo, pero rápidamente se relajó mientras el hombre más alto comenzaba a mover los dedos muy suavemente. Era casi como un masaje, de la misma manera que lo hacía Kurt cuando pasaban la noche juntos, justo antes de dormirse, en ese glorioso momento en que están tan completamente perdidos en el otro que un avión podría estrellarse afuera y no se darían cuenta.

"_Kurt ..._", susurró en voz baja, lo suficiente que Chris probablemente no oyó.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, no sólo para evitar que entrara agua en ellos, sino también porque tenía miedo de que Chris viera el dolor en caso de que lo mirara lo suficientemente cerca.

Chris cerró el agua y le entregó a Blaine una pequeña toalla.

"Ahí tienes... emm, necesitas... necesitas que lo haga por ti, o..."

"No, voy a estar bien, voy a ... secarlo lo suficiente como para que no... moje la ropa..."

Chris sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

"Te esperaré en la habitación."

"Bueno"

Chris no había pasado ni siquiera por la puerta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Blaine. Sollozó en silencio y respiró hondo, apretando su cara en la toalla suave antes de tratar de secar su pelo.

Le tomó unos minutos para calmarse antes de poder unirse a Chris, que estaba sentado en la cama, jugando Angry Birds.

"¿Estás bien? Tus ojos parecen un poco... Oh, diablos, metí un poco de shampoo en tus ojos?"

"¿Qué? No, no, estoy... estoy bien."

"Oh... bien entonces ...", dijo en un tono de entendimiento," creo que estamos listos para irnos. "

Chris tomó las dos bolsas y se levantó, dejando la habitación, Blaine lo seguía de cerca con el corazón acelerado. No había salido de la habitación desde que había despertado. No había visto el mundo exterior a excepción de lo que mostraba la ventana.

"Chris... cómo voy a volver?"

El hombre más alto volvió la cabeza. Parecía preocupado también, aunque no se notara.

"Honestamente no lo sé. Pero vamos a resolverlo. Incluso podríamos llamar al 'Doctor' si es necesario."

Blaine levantó una ceja confundido... antes de que su mente hiciera 'click'.

"Aaaah, el 'Doctor', está bien, pensé que querías decir... un médico humano... Se siente tan raro tener que utilizar cosas de ciencia ficción como referencias en lugar de los musicales de Broadway..."

Chris rió.

"Sorprende a mucha gente. Soy nerd total, acostúmbrate... Oh Dios, me olvidé por completo!"

Se golpeó en la cabeza.

"De qué?", dijo Blaine preocupado

"La novia de Darren!"

* * *

><p>" Blaine, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras Nuevas Direcciones esté en Nueva York?"<p>

"Esperar pacientemente a que Kurt me llame? No, en realidad, quiero decir, sí, lo haré, pero emm, supongo que… estudiaré para mis exámenes finales. Y tenemos algunos… shows en asilos que hacer... "

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay manera de que vengas con nosotros?", preguntó Finn.

"Chicos, dejarlo en paz, basta de preguntas..."

Darren miró a Kurt agradecidamente mientras el contratenor le tomaba la mano, apretándola. Burt y Carol había estado prácticamente acosándolo en los últimos diez minutos. Darren había tratado de no inventar demasiadas cosas que resultaran ser completamente falsas, pero cuando pensaba en ello, todas esas cosas nunca se mostrarían en la pantalla de todos modos por lo que en realidad no importaba. Él simplemente le dejaría una nota a Blaine... en alguna parte...

Una vez que todos habían terminado de comer sus alitas de pollo y los guisantes, Carol se levantó para limpiar los platos, Darren se puso de pie de inmediato - sólo para ser silencioso invitado a sentarse nuevamente. Después de unos segundos, Kurt se acercó a Darren y le susurró "ese exceso de cortesía fue 'muy Blaine' de ti", e hizo sonreír al hombre de pelo rizado.

Carol abrió la heladera y sacó una pequeña torta y un plato de natillas, que puso sobre la mesa.

"Disfruten!"

Finn excavó en la torta felizmente, cubriendo su tajada con una generosa cantidad de crema. Darren sonrió y logró casi alcanzar el cuchillo, pero Kurt golpeó su mano y tomó su lugar, cortando dos porciones y sirviéndolas.

"Tú eres el invitado, no tienes que hacer nada. Además, deberías haber sido servido primero", le dio una mirada Finn "y obtener de las porciones más grandes."

Darren sonrió cuando Finn blanqueó los ojos. Terminaron de comer relativamente en silencio, que los tres chicos rompieron una vez que terminaron de comer para preguntar si podían tener otra porción. Era absolutamente deliciosa. Darren trató de encontrar una manera de comer que diferente de su habitual "No-me-importa-quien-mire-tengo-hambre-y-es-rico", pero terminó con un poco de chocolate en la esquina de sus labios. Kurt sonrió y movió su mano.

"Hay un poco de chocolate ...", lo limpió con una pasada de su pulgar, "Listo"

Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sonrojándose de un rojo oscuro mientras Darren se volvía en un rojo similar. Ni Burt ni Carol se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados en su conversación, pero Finn los miraba sospechosamente.

"Lo siento", susurró Kurt, "la fuerza de la costumbre, no fue mi intención -"

"Kurt, no te disculpes, sólo actúa con normalidad, eso es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer..."

"Sí... Bueno, si terminaste de comer... vamos a subir."

Se levantaron y limpiaron sus platos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Kurt.

"En realidad es mucho más agradable sin todas las cámaras."

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en su cama.

"Sí, supongo... Me gusta estar aquí. Pero me gustaba más mi habitación en el sótano... Era más independiente. Ahora no puedo escuchar a Lady Gaga demasiado alto o Finn se defiende con Bon Jovi".

"¿Dónde está la habitación de tus padres?"

"Abajo, eso es lo bueno. Puedo escaparme de la casa sin que me escuchen."

Él sonrió.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?"

"Emm...", se sonrojó,"sí, un par de veces... Tres, en realidad. "

A juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, Darren supuso que era para reunirse con Blaine.

"Cuéntame!"

Se sentó junto a él, con la espalda contra la cabecera, emocionado. Definitivamente tenía que recordar todas las pequeñas historias y luego contarle a Chris.

"Bueno, la primera vez... fue... en algún momento entre el momento en que hicimos Misery y... la muerte de Pav…", miró a Darren, como para asegurarse de que sabía sobre ambos eventos", Blaine y yo habíamos estado mandándonos mensajes de texto desde el momento en que dejé Dalton, y estábamos hablando de películas recién salidas, y yo mencioné 'Beastly' y que realmente, realmente quería verla. Tomó un tiempo para responderme, pero ya eran las 22:00, así que pensé que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Pero no, él me preguntó si quería ir a la función de las 23:00 en Lima y que estaba a sólo diez minutos de mi casa de todos modos, así que incluso si no queríamos ir, podríamos pasar un rato juntos."

Darren sonreía ampliamente.

En su opinión, Blaine había tenido sentimientos por Kurt desde el principio, pero tuvo que reprimir y sólo ser el mentor, no ver ninguna posibilidad de una relación en el futuro.

Sin embargo, en Original Song, por primera vez cuando Kurt le dijo sobre "Blaine y los pips", y luego cuando cantó Blackbird, Kurt estaba siendo él mismo por completo, sin tratar de impresionarlo ni nada, y Blaine finalmente vio lo que inconscientemente sabía que estuvo allí todo el tiempo y había estado esperando. Por lo que había dejado de lado sus convicciones y había actuado.

"Por desgracia, no quedaban entradas, así que en vez de ir a otro cine, nos fuimos al parque. Cantamos y reímos y hablamos, y todo era tan, tan perfecto. Nadie nos podía ver, o tratar de hacernos daño o cualquier cosa. Era un poco más de la 01 am, cuando Blaine me dejó en casa. Me _abrazó_. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Me fui a la cama con su perfume todavía sobre mí... "

Le tomó un minuto a Darren darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba llorando, sus hombros temblando suavemente. Se acercó más y se envuelvió sus dos brazos con cuidado alrededor de su cintura. Kurt se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos.

"Es tan difícil... porque estás allí... pero no lo eres él... y él no está allí..."

Darren se mordió el labio. Sí, estaba muy preocupado. No, la situación, obviamente, no le dolía tanto como le dolía a Kurt. Sí, él deseaba volver a casa. Sí, él quería estar con Chris en este momento, más que nada.

"Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, te lo prometo... vamos a dormir y lo resolveremos todo mañana. Tal vez para entonces Chris y Blaine hayan pensado en algo. Tal vez cuando nos despertamos voy a estar de vuelta en Los Angeles y tu con Blaine ".

Kurt lloró y tomó un pañuelo de papel de la mesita de noche, secándose las mejillas.

"Esto es absurdo. Yo debería estar consolándote a ti."

Darren sonrió.

"Sí, bueno yo no me estoy volviendo tan loco como ti, por lo que tengo el privilegio de hacerlo. ¡Vamos, vamos a ir a la cama y luego me puedes contar las otras dos historias!"

Los labios de Kurt temblaron ligeramente.

"Bueno... pero espera, no te importa compartir una cama?"

"¡Oh, no, está bien, Chris y yo dormimos juntos todo el tiempo!"

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"- No, no, en la misma cama, dormimos en la misma cama", se sonrojó,"no... ya sabes... Cuando pasamos una noche en cualquiera de nuestras casas y estamos demasiado cansados para tomar un taxi de vuelta, compartimos la cama. "

_Y aprecio esos momentos porque me permiten verlo dormir y se parece a un ángel, más que de costumbre. No, no me estoy convirtiendo en Edward Cullen. Y lo hago en una manera totalmente no espeluznante y no en sentido amoroso. Sólo admiro la belleza que la Tierra crea a veces._

Kurt se limitó a asentir y se levantó lentamente, diciendo a Darren que podía usar el baño, que estaba junto a la habitación de Finn, y que él usaría el suyo. Cuando Darren regresó a la habitación, Kurt todavía se estaba poniendo un poco de crema en la cara. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y tarareó canciones de Disney a sí mismo.

"Ibas a ser un fan de Disney..."

Darren volvió la cabeza y casi se ahoga en el aire - Kurt llevaba unos pantalones demasiado grandes y una remera gastada de atletismo de Dalton, el pelo ahora un poco desordenado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Algo malo?"

"L-lo siento, por un segundo pensé que...", negó con la cabeza, el corazón acelerado "pensé que eras Chris, es... lo siento... "

* * *

><p>"... Novia?"<p>

"Sí ... lo siento, me olvidé de mencionarlo antes..."

Blaine se puso pálido.

"Oh, no, no, no ...tenemos que decirle sobre mi. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo pretender estar con una chica! Tenemos que decirle o ella sabrá que algo está mal. Verdad? "

"No creo que esté en Los Ángeles en este momento... ella tiene un show en Atlanta o algo..."

Blaine notó el tono ligeramente amargo que Chris utilizaba cuando hablaba de ella. _Detecto un poco de celos?_

"Un show?"

"Sí, ella es... la cantante y bajista... creo, de una banda llamada 'Shoot The Freak'. Su nombre es Mia".

Sí, definitivamente algo de amargura.

"Oh, está bien... es... bonita?"

_Forzando, forzando, forzando!_

"Creo, ¿por qué otra cosa tu... quiero decir, Darren estaría con ella? Sólo la he visto en tres ocasiones sin embargo. Durante una de las cuales estaba completamente borracha y me decía que Darren era un buen besador y que deseaba que él le diera besos como los que Blaine le daba a Kurt, y que tenía la suerte de haberlo tenido. Otra que sólo me gusta, me encontré con ella en uno de los conciertos de Darren, ella se iba porque tenía un show también, por lo que se limitó a decir hola y luego se separó."

Blaine comenzó a ver pequeñas explosiones en los ojos de Chris, del tipo que se tienen cuando se está hablando de algo que no te gusta, pero no puedes demostrarlo. Había sido brevemente reemplazado por una especie de orgullo, sin embargo, cuando se refirió a la "como los que Blaine le daba a Kurt".

Lo que era raro, porque si había entendido bien, hasta la fecha, sólo habían mostrado un beso. El primero de ellos. Habían compartido algunos más acalorados y apasionados desde entonces. Así que si Darren ni siquiera besaba a su novia así...

"¿Qué pasó con la tercera vez?"

"Ella, ehm ... pasó por el departamento de Darren para darle una sorpresa, porque había vuelto un día antes de Nueva York. Era nuestra noche de cena italiana así que Darren estaba preparando espaguetis, y yo estaba preparando la salsa y yo... Yo no quería, ya sabes, ser una molestia y quedarme demasiado tiempo, cuando apenas se habían vuelto a ver, por lo que compartimos una copa de vino y una pequeña charla mientras Darren terminaba de comer, y luego los dejé. Darren insistió en que me quedara y ver 'La dama y el vagabundo', como lo habíamos planeado... pero yo sólo los dejé juntos, y anduve con algunos de los chicos de los Warblers que estaban en la ciudad. Me divertí mucho. "

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Habían llegado al auto de Chris, y los dos se metieron adentro.

"Yo medio que esperaba que hubiera un conductor..."

"No quería llamar la atención sobre nosotros. La gente empieza a reconocer los autos de Glee y ellos, como que, nos persiguen..."

Se quedaron en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje, Blaine aceptando la singularidad de que era la ciudad de Los Angeles a las 6 pm, cuando la gente terminaba de trabajar, pero todavía era demasiado temprano para empezar la noche. Chris le dio algunas informaciones sobre las cosas que veían mientras andaban, por ejemplo, qué escena de película se había filmado allí o a quién se podía ver en este bar, y así sucesivamente.

"Ya sabes, ya que tenemos el día libre mañana, te puedo llevar a visitar la ciudad!"

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron.

"¿En serio? ¿Harías eso? Oh Dios, me encantaría! Me encantaría ver Hollywood Boulevard! Y Santa Mónica y Beverly Hills... ¡Oh, a Kurt le habría gustado ver todo eso... También Rodeo Drive! "

"Bien, bien, es posible que necesitemos dos días entonces... podríamos parar en el set también, si quieres ver cómo es."

"¡Claro! Pero... todavía tenemos que tratar de enviarme de vuelta..."

Ambos asintieron con gravedad. Chris estaciono frente a un edificio gigantesco en blanco y negro en una calle desierta. Salieron del coche y Chris tomó las llaves de Darren de su bolsa, abrió la puerta principal y entraron. Una vez que había llegado al departamento, Chris abrió la puerta pero se detuvo.

"Bien, entonces, supongo que va a ser un poco desordenado... no te alteres. Es un... tipo limpio de suciedad."

Blaine frunció el ceño y entró. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que Chris había querido decir. Al final del pequeño pasillo había una habitación bastante imponente que era visiblemente utilizada como sala de estar, comedor y estudio, a juzgar por los distintos instrumentos y partituras esparcidas por todo el piso, así como los cómodos sillones y la pantalla plana en la pared, junto a la cual habían varios estantes llenos de discos DVD. Había una gran mesa para que seis personas comieran sin chocar con los codos juntos, acompañada por sillas que no combinaban. Una gran cantidad de sillas. En las paredes de color beige un montón de carteles de películas y musicales y conciertos, así como fotos de Darren con varias personas - a quien Blaine en su mayoría reconocia como la gente de Starkid - y uno con Chris, en el que ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes Dalton , chaqueta, corbata floja, riendo y sonriendo el uno al otro.

"Es una gran foto", Blaine susurró, acercándose, "Tengo una muy similar en mi habitación..."

Chris se acercó y tocó el marco.

"Fue el primer día que filmé una escena en el uniforme. Darren dijo que se veía bien en mí, pero que las fans probablemente extrañarían mis jeans ajustados... todo lo que sé es que yo desde luego no lo hice!", bromeó

Blaine se ruborizó.

"Sí, bueno, me gustan más los jeans ajustados...", murmuró.

Un zumbido suave se escuchó y Chris automáticamente palmeó el bolsillo, sólo para notar que no era su teléfono y saltó a la bolsa para sacar el celular de Darren.

"Mensaje! De... tu madre."

Sonrió y le entregó el aparato Blaine.

"¿Qué debo hacer? Leerlo? Debe ser personal!"

"Sí, bueno, si no lees y contestas podría preocuparse. Y ya que estás en eso, puedes enviarle un texto a Mia también. Apuesto que sería bastante loco si escucha que tuviste un accidente por Internet antes de tener la oportunidad de decírselo. Llevaré el equipaje a la habitación. "

"¡Espera! Te quedarás aquí esta noche, ¿verdad? No me vas a dejar solo?"

"Por supuesto, tonto. No te preocupes, yo me quedo".

Él sonrió y se alejó. Blaine desbloqueó el iPhone y leyó el texto madre de Darren - una respuesta al que Chris le había enviado antes. Ella le preguntaba si estaba fuera del hospital y realmente bien. Blaine escribió una respuesta rápida y pulso el botón "enviar" antes de averiguar qué decirle a Mia. _"Acabo de tener un accidente pero estoy bien, no vengas"_. De ninguna. Manera.

Volvió a la página de mensajes y encontró un hilo de textos que tenía el nombre de Mia. Hizo clic y se volvió, para saber lo que había estado hablando. El hilo se detuvo alrededor de diez textos antes, que era raro - él mantenía la mayor parte de los textos de Kurt, por lo menos un mes antes de eliminar los insignificantes (y había muy pocos) y sabía que a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba volver a leer el acaramelados mensajes de su novia / novio. Empezó a leer, intrigado.

_-Darren, tenemos que hablar, ¿te puedo llamar?_

_-Estoy en maquillaje, ¿qué es?_

_-Es muy urgente, no te puedes tomar un descanso?_

_-Tengo que filmar una escena en media hora y mi pelo no cumple, sólo escribe._

_- Bueno… me gustaría poder estar diciendo esto cara a cara o por lo menos en una llamada telefónica... Darren, no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no veo la manera en que lo miras. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no te ves feliz cuando yo estoy aquí y significa que estás pasando menos tiempo con él. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que cuando enloqueciste el otro día fue por una razón completamente distinta al rumor acerca de que él tiene un novio._

_-Mia, ¿qué estás hablando?_

_-Estoy hablando de Chris. ¿Crees que no lo veo?_

_-Estás borracha, otra vez? No hay nada entre nosotros!_

_-Lo sé, porque eres demasiado caballero para engañarme con él. Por lo menos en la realidad. Te escuché la otra noche._

_-Queeeee? En serio, Mia, déjalo. Es un gran malentendido, te llamo en dos horas y podemos hablar de ello._

_-Darren, estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo sobre él. Esa noche, cuando volví y él estaba allí, dijiste que estabas demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa, y luego me desperté cuando te escuche gemir. Sólo que no era MI nombre, era el de ÉL. Y no me digas que era una cosa de una sola vez, ha ocurrido con más y más frecuencia. Al principio pensé que era gracioso, pero luego comprendí lo que era realmente, porque tus sueños no siempre involucraban a los dos sin ropa. Te he oído. Estás enamorado de él, Darren._

_-Yo soy HETEROSEXUAL, Mia._

_-Por favor. No trates de negarlo. Sé que te sientes atraído por él, al menos, pero comparten muchas cosas como para no tener ningún sentimiento. Lo miras como solías mirarme a mí. O incluso con más atención. Como si nunca hubieras visto algo tan hermoso en tu vida._

_-Mia, no tiene ningún sentido, te lo ruego, detente, te llamaré cuando termine la filmación y podemos arreglar tu pequeño problema de celos!_

_-No, Darren, se acabó. Quiero decir, usas sus remeras por la noche. Tienes todas las canciones que ha hecho en Glee en tu iPod. Incluso la canción de Mellencamp. No quiero vivir más en una mentira._

Había un hueco de veinte minutos antes de la respuesta de Darren.

_-Lo siento, Mia. Lo siento mucho._

_-Sé que lo haces._

_-No debería haberte hecho esto. Por favor, no le digas... ni a nadie. Todavía estoy tratando de entender..._

_-No, no te preocupes. Adiós, Darren. Espero sinceramente que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes dos. Ha sido un placer conocerte._

Darren no habían respondido al último texto. Habían sido enviados y recibidos hace tres días. Blaine resistio la tentación de lanzar un puñetazo en el aire. Él no podía decirle Chris, sin embargo. Tenía que hacerle ver las señales e indicarle la dirección correcta para que cuando regresara a donde pertenecía, los dos por fin abrirían los ojos y verían lo que estaba justo en frente de ellos.

"Todo está listo. ¿Qué dijo la mamá de Darren"

"Me preguntó si estaba bien, así que la tranquilicé."

"Le escribiste a Mia?"

_Si, bueno, Anderson ... aquí es cuando la cosa se vuelve engañosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta ahora el que más me gusta, jeje, CrissColfer a la vista! ^^<strong>

**El próximo creo que tardaré un poco más, asuntos de la vida...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, por fin terminé con este... Me llevó más tiempo porque ando con unos problemitas... Así que no les puedo prometer nada para el próximo. Me pone muy feliz que les guste tanto la historia! Como siempre, todo el crédito a surnaturelle que es la autora, yo sólo quise traducirla para que más gente pudiera leerla! Que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

"Le escribiste a Mia?"

Blaine respiró profundamente y consideró sus opciones. **A)** Decirle a Chris que le había enviado un mensaje y mentir acerca de su respuesta. _No, no puedo hacer eso, todavía podría pensar en Darren como "tomado"._ **B),** le digo que no quiero enviarle un mensaje, ya que le vuelve loco. _Emm... carece de lógica?_ **C)** Dar una verdad a medias - que a juzgar por los textos, habían terminado, pero no decir por qué. Lo que significaba que tenía que inventar una razón. Y eliminar los textos después, fingiendo que no lo había hecho intencionalmente. _Iré con este._

Este tren de pensamiento había durado sólo 15 segundos, pero Chris ya estaba levantando una ceja sospechando de él.

"Bueno, lo hiciste..?"

"No, ellos... ellos se separaron. Creo."

Blaine estaba muy impresionado por la cara de póquer de Chris. O tal vez en realidad no le afectaba. _No, no lo puedo creer._

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Los mensajes de texto... ella dice que va a venir a recoger sus cosas;., Dice que lo siente y luego dice que ella entiende y que "fue bueno conocerlo"... Así que sí, creo que Darren lo terminó" Blaine entrecerró los ojos, "O, más probablemente, que hizo algo que hizo que lo terminara ella, _pero_ no era tan importante, ya que ella lo perdona. Pero lo suficientemente importante como para romper…"

"Emm, bueno, ¿de verdad obtuviste todo eso a partir de un conjunto de textos que puede significar casi cualquier cosa?"

Blaine dio cuenta de que podría haber exagerado el análisis. Sólo un poco.

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes, Kurt me obliga a ver las comedias románticas, cuando es su turno para elegir en la noche de película... no me quejo, porque lo hacen poner todo pegajoso, por lo que siempre terminamos...", se desvió, ruborizándose, mientras Chris le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo, "De todas formas! Así es como lo sé. Quiero decir, eso es lo que supongo. O tal vez, ya sabes, es algo completamente distinto. Así que, sí, por eso no le escribí a Mia. Ves, nadie ni nada de que preocuparse."

"Nada, salvo el hecho de estás atrapado en un mundo donde no perteneces, y que existe la posibilidad de que Darren haya tomado tu lugar."

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'posibilidad'? ¿No estás completamente seguro?"

"No sabemos cómo funciona. No sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, tal vez no cambiaron cuerpos, tal vez sólo desapareció en alguna parte y tu...", los ojos de Chris se abrieron más,"bien, no, no paso eso, da mucho miedo."

Hizo un gesto con la mano como para ahuyentar los pensamientos inquietantes. Ninguno habló durante un minuto, ambos contemplando la situación.

"Tienes... hambre o algo así? Deben ser las 7 pm y... bueno supongo que... ya sabes, Darren come todo el tiempo, y ya que el cuerpo controla esas cosas..."

El estómago de Blaine retumbaba, como si respondiese a las preguntas de Chris, lo que hizo reir a ambos.

"Bueno vamos a conseguir algo de comer..."

Chris tomó un montón de folletos de la mesa de café - anuncios de restaurantes chinos, pizzerías y sitios mexicanos leyendo los diferentes menús con atención. Blaine ladeó la cabeza.

"Kurt desaprueba este tipo de comidas."

Chris se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no me permiten mucho de estas cositas dulces, pero no puedo decir que no a unos tacos o hamburguesas de aquí y allá... Mientras todavía entre en los jeans ajustados..."

Blaine sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que no he comido una hamburguesa con queso en un tiempo..."

Puso una sonrisa torcida, la boca hecha agua sólo de pensar, mordiéndose el labio.

"...tan mal, ¿eh?"

"Sí ... ¡Dios mío, las cosas que haría para Kurt ..."

Él negó con la cabeza y se rió mientras recordaba todas las cosas locas que había hecho por su novio. Como aquella vez que se había quedado despierto toda la noche frente a una tienda para estar en primera línea para las colecciones de verano nueva de varios diseñadores. Bueno, para ser franco, compartir una bolsa de dormir con Kurt _no_ había sido sin duda una mala cosa, considerando que era una noche bastante fría y no habían tenido más remedio que estar completamente apoyados uno contra el otro para compartir el calor del cuerpo. Y unos besos. Que, tenía que admitirlo, fueron bastante calientes también.

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Blaine".

"Eh, ¿qué?"

"Mirada perdida, expresión soñadora, sonriendo como si estuvieras drogado..."

"Estaba… pensando en Kurt."

"Me imaginé."

Chris le guiñó un ojo y levantó el menú de un lugar llamado "Sloppy Joe", que fue el peor juego de palabras que Blaine había oído, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el dibujo de dos hamburguesas... besándose, con mucha lengua, en la parte inferior del volante. Blaine arrugó la nariz.

"Yo no voy comer nada que provenga de este lugar."

* * *

><p><em>"L-lo siento, por un segundo pensé que...", él negó con la cabeza, el corazón acelerado, "pensé que eras Chris, es... lo siento... "<em>

Darren parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el rubor que habían tomado sus mejillas.

"Oh, sí, lo siento, pensé que... no hay necesidad de usar pijamas de diseñador ya que no tengo que impresionar a Blaine ni nada, y para ser sincero son sexy como el infierno, pero no súper cómodos y… te estás ruborizando?"

"NO. No lo estoy."

Kurt levantó una ceja y se deslizó bajo las sábanas después de encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche para poder apagar las otras luces.

"Todavía me puedo cambiar la ropa, ya sabes, si te confunde demasiado..."

"¿Qué? Oh no, no, está bien, no te preocupes..."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Sí, lo estoy."

Kurt sonrió y colocó su cabeza en la almohada para quedar mirando directamente a Darren, pero sin tener pelo en la cara.

"Así que... tienes, como, una novia?"

Darren sintió que su corazón apretaba. Él ya sabía que Kurt era tan observante como Chris - si no más. Y si era tan bueno como Chris en adivinar lo que pasaba en la mente de la gente, entonces estaba arruinado por completo.

"Tenía... hasta hace unos días."

"Oh... siento escuchar eso...", Kurt le dio una sonrisa indefinible, "se puede saber lo que pasó? O, ya sabes, si no quieres hablar de ello..."

"No, no, está bien, es que... ella me dejó porque se dio cuenta de que yo... tengo sentimientos por otra persona. Sentimientos que no podía –no puedo- resolver en mi cabeza".

Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó. Darren sabía que si Kurt había entendido quien era ese "alguien", entonces él debería estar preguntándose por qué había dicho que era heterosexual.

Bueno, él lo había hecho más que nada porque era la verdad absoluta. Él era heterosexual, nunca había tenido ningún sentimiento o atracción muy fuerte hacia un hombre antes de conocer a Chris Colfer y sus estúpidos ojos azul / verde / gris, y su voz estúpida, su cabello estúpido, y cuerpo estúpido, y las estúpidas manos suaves, y la estúpida risa... Ya sabes, en un idioma en que 'estúpido' es un sinónimo de "absolutamente perfecto".

No era debido a la falta de experimentación, porque él se había besado con chicos en la universidad sin sentir nada. Y algunos de esos chicos eran muy sexys. Pero no visiblemente tan sexys como Chris Colfer.

Darren había visto Glee un par de veces antes de audicionar para Blaine - para poder ver lo que se había perdido cuando los productores no lo habían contratado como Finn - y tuvo que admitir que Kurt había sido siempre su personaje favorito, hasta el momento. Había visto la mayor parte de la primera temporada y algunas escenas del piloto de la segunda temporada antes de audicionar para el papel de Blaine.

Cuando fue por primera vez al set de Dalton para reunirse con sus colegas Warblers, así también con Ryan y Brad, no tenía idea de que Chris estaría allí también. Había sido sorprendido cuando había oído que Chris le había dicho a Ryan Murphy que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque "no tienes idea del maldito talento que tiene este tipo! No puedo creer que nunca hayas oído hablar de un Starkid, en realidad, sólo _necesitas_ ver A Very Potter Musical", y allí estaba el fanatismo mutuo cuando se habían dado un apretón de mano y Chris había sonreido y Darren había perdido la capacidad de pensar por un minuto.

Al principio pensó que era porque estaba conociendo a uno de sus actores favoritos, y también era un poco como encontrarse con Kurt Hummel - excepto que el hombre que tenía delante de él era muy diferente de su personaje e igualmente impresionante, si no más. Y luego Darren empezó a darse cuenta de que cada vez que Chris estaba en una habitación, era como si una fuerza magnética lo tirara hacia el hombre más joven y él sólo _tenía _que actuar como un idiota para tratar de hacerlo reír. Lo maravilloso era que Chris siempre se reía y lo _entendía_. Por lo que el 'enamoramiento de héroe' se había convertido en algo que Darren no estaba completamente preparado para enfrentar. Nadie pareció notar el cambio - la forma en que su brazo se quedaba un poco más sobre los hombros de Chris o en su cintura, cuando caminaban juntos. La forma en que a veces lo miraba cuando Chris no lo veía. Y las noches de películas repetidas que pasaban acurrucados alrededor del otro, que eran una tortura para Darren, sobre todo porque él no quería actuar en sus sentimientos sin entenderlos, y también porque no podía engañar a Mia.

Ella había sido buena con él. A veces _era_ molesta, especialmente cuando lo interrumpía en medio de una noche prometedora con Chris, que le llevó a coquetear con otros hombres -, pero no podía culparla. Porque él había sido medio idiota. Sólo habían tenido relaciones sexuales tres veces desde que se había dado cuenta de que quizás estaba atraído - o más - a Chris, porque tenía miedo de susurrar el nombre equivocado, susurro que sólo se permitía al caer la noche, cuando eran sólo él y su mano derecha, o en sus sueños, donde Chris se unía a él con más frecuencia.

La cosa era que él todavía se encontraba a sí mismo mirando a las chicas a veces. Y trataba de mirar a otros hombres. Curiosamente, las chicas cada vez se volvían menos interesantes y otros hombres sólo... no eran Chris.

Por lo tanto, Darren había llegado a la conclusión de que era colfersexual (había visto el nombre de algún lugar de Internet y un poco le gustaba). O algo así. O tal vez siempre había sido bisexual, pero nunca había conocido al hombre justo antes.

En realidad no le importaban tanto las etiquetas como a los medios de comunicación, así que hasta donde sabían los periodistas, él era heterosexual. Nadie tenía que saber que en realidad estaba cuestionando su sexualidad debido a su co-estrella.

"Ese 'alguien' comparte tus sentimientos?", Kurt preguntó, tirando de Darren lejos de sus pensamientos.

"No... no lo sé. No lo creo."

"Está esa persona en pareja?"

_Oh, Kurt Hummel. Ya lo sabes. Te dije que era heterosexual y sin embargo, hablas de ese alguien como si pudiera ser un niño o una niña. Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando._

"No puedo estar seguro, pero diría que no... no lo está. Yo lo sabría."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Darren respiró hondo y trató de cambiar de tema.

"Así que, me prometiste que me contarías de las otras dos veces que te escapaste de tu habitación?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Dios, esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido!"<p>

Blaine y Chris estaban sentados en el sofá, comiendo las hamburguesas y ensaladas que habían ordenado - después de que Chris consiguió convencer al chico de pelo rizado de que, incluso si tenían una mala reputación, la comida era absolutamente deliciosa - y Blaine estaba seguro de que su estómago estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

"Te lo dije!"

Estaban viendo _"The Rocky Horror Glee Show"_, que Blaine había rogado ver cuando Chris había estado tarareando Time Warp en el camino mientas manejaba. Le había recordado a Blaine que Kurt le había hablado de hacer el show, y cómo el señor Schue quería que fuera Frank'n'Furter, pero que había dicho que no y había sido Riff Raff en su lugar. Él le había mostrado la única imagen existente de él en su traje.

Blaine se había reído tan fuerte que había derramado parte de su refresco en la alfombra ya manchada.

_"Oh Dios, en serio, esto es divertidísimo!"_

Habían llegado a la parte donde el Sr. Schue decide que va a tomar el papel de Rocky, en lugar de Sam.

"Yo me quejé un poco en este punto - quería ver más de los abdominales de Chord…", bromeó Chris

Blaine inmediatamente lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Él tiene un gran cuerpo."

"Sí, lo que sea."

No era que Blaine se sintiera cohibido ni nada, pero emm, sí, acababa de ver a Sam – bueno, Chord - sin camisa, y accidentalmente había visto salir del baño a Finn en tan sólo una toalla antes, y bueno, Kurt había estado enamorado de ellos antes, así que...

"Si te hace sentir mejor, yo he visto sin camisa a Darren - no tienes nada que envidiar. Debería ser al revés.".

Blaine sonrió, ruborizándose.

"No estoy seguro que podemos estar de acuerdo en eso... Quiero decir, ¿has visto a Sam? O, Chord, lo que sea..."

"Sí, lo he hecho Blaine. Créeme...", dudó,"".

Era el turno de Chris para ruborizarse, y Blaine sonrió, satisfecho. Centró su atención hacia el show, riéndose mientras, como era previsible, Schue y Emma - bueno, Matt y... algo así como... Jenna, tal vez? - comenzaban a hacer _Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch-me._

Todavía estaba pensando cómo podría hacer que Chris le dijera si le gustaba Darren _así_ o no. Entonces se acordó el texto de Mia.

"Hey, así que, Chris, estaba pensando - no tienes novio? porque, digo, te vas a quedar aquí esta noche y todo, espero que no le moleste..."

"N-no tengo novio", murmuró en tono claramente avergonzado.

"No se puede ser en serio..."

"Bueno, es verdad, realmente no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie y, y... no me gustaría tener a alguien que sólo quiere estar conmigo porque soy famoso o algo así. Voy a esperar hasta que las cosas se pongan un poco menos... locas. "

"¿Acaso el resto del elenco no tienen novios y novias?"

"La mayoría de ellos sí, pero es que... es diferente. Son mayores que yo. Quiero decir que yo nunca he estado... con alguien… en serio. Quiero decir, ya sabes... "

Blaine levantó las cejas. _Bueno, eso es nuevo... ¿Qué están esperando todos los hombres en este planeta?_

"Lo siento, sólo pensé... más bien _asumí_, que estarías con alguien. ¿Nadie te ha llamado la atención?"

Blaine sabía que estaba presionando un poco - pero por qué Chris no le decía la verdad? No es como que Darren sabría. E incluso si lo hiciera, sólo ayudaría las cosas un poco.

"Ehm, no, la verdad que no...", bajó la mirada, las mejillas rojas todavía,"y, sabes, no creo que... como, sé que los fans se volverían completamente locos, como en tumblr y todo, y no estoy seguro de que todos estén listo para ser el centro de atención y tener a los fans acosándolos... Quiero decir, podría ocultarlo, pero... cuál es el punto, verdad? "

Blaine volvió a mirar a la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver el "criatura de la noche..." de Kurt y sonrió, porque, en realidad, podía ser más adorable?

"¿Estás seguro de la gente se obsesionaría _tanto_?"

"Sí, estoy absolutamente seguro. Hace unas semanas, yo estaba... pasando el rato en un bar con los otros Warblers - ya sabes, después de que Mia llegó y me fui, y Riker y Curt – Jeff y Nick – me estaban comprando las bebidas y había un chico super lindo, que, o eso decían, me había estado buscando por un tiempo. En algún momento, Luke, Aaron y yo comenzamos a bailar un poco y cuando volvimos a la mesa, el camarero vino con un mojito y dijo que el chico lindo lo había ordenado para mí. Así que los chicos dijeron algo como "vamos, ve a hablar con él!" y eso, y bueno... fui, charlamos un rato y fue realmente muy lindo. Sabía que había visto mi cara en alguna parte, pero no veía Glee así que, sí, no lo hacía por mi fama."

Dejó de hablar con la mirada perdida en la TV, donde Figgins estaba preguntándole a Schue sobre sus verdaderas motivaciones para hacer Rocky Horror. Después de unos segundos, respiró hondo y se volvió a Blaine, quien había estado esperando pacientemente el resto de la historia.

"Le gustaba la música y muchos programas de TV, por lo que hablamos de eso casi toda la noche. No trató de, como, hacer alguna jugada conmigo o algo, pero me di cuenta de que definitivamente me estaba echando una mirada. Riker me enviaba textos de motivación y luego dijo que no hiciera nada que él no hiciera, y en algún momento todos ellos se habían ido así que, decidí terminar la noche y tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa. El chico -su nombre era Andrew- ofreció compartir un taxi, y pensé que no tenía que llevar a nada, así que... lo hicimos. Poco sabía yo, un paparazzi que estaba caminando para seguir a Selena Gomez en otro bar, cuando te digo que tengo mala suerte, tomó una foto de mí y Andrew entrando en el taxi, y él sosteniendo la puerta para mí, y yo sonriéndole y todo... La cosa es que no pasó nada entre nosotros, una vez que llegamos a mi casa le dije que ... que era muy agradable, pero que yo no estaba buscando nada en este momento, y él... bueno, él dijo que no necesitaba ser algo estable o incluso algo más de una noche..." , se apagó, vacilando, "y... sólo le dije que había alguien más en mi mente. Me tomó la mano y me besó en la palma de la mano, diciendo que esperaba volver a verme."

Se sonrojó y Blaine sintió una oleada de extraños celos - como si quisiera estrangular al hombre o algo así. Lo extraño era que el sentimiento no provenía de su cerebro o el corazón... se parecía más a la voluntad de su cuerpo. Bueno, el cuerpo de Darren será, en realidad.

_Esta maldición de intercambio no tiene sentido ya..._

En el lado bueno, Chris había dicho que tenía a "alguien más" en su mente. Blaine guardó eso para prguntarle después.

"Y... ¿qué pasó con el paparazzi?"

"A la mañana siguiente recibí textos de Amber y Ashley, y Lea fue a llamar a mi puerta antes de que yo tuviera el tiempo para terminar mi café. Les dije que no había pasado nada y, bueno, al principio no me creyeron, pero... sí, eso me dolió, no lo sé, quiero decir que no me veo teniendo un encuentro de una noche _intencionalmente_, ya sabes, sin pensar que podría haber más… Y… bueno, les dije...", se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Blaine, "les dije que... me gustaba otra persona. Callarlos con eficacia. No trataron de saber de quién estaba hablando", se sonrojó un poco, "Los demás en el set me tomaban el pelo un poco, pero sabían que nada había ocurrido con Andrew así que, sí, se cansaron después de un día o dos. "

Blaine asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Siguieron viendo cualquier tontería que Sue Sylvester le estaba diciendo a Schue, Blaine sin prestar atención - sobre todo porque Kurt no estaba en la pantalla.

"La reacción de Darren fue la que me impresionó más, sin embargo. Siempre estaba tan alegre y todo, y habíamos llegado a un punto en el que casi vivía en mi remolque. Pero después del incidente, sólo... me ignoraba. O cuando no tenía más remedio que estar cerca de mí, actuaba muy extraño, como si cada vez que nos tocábamos, se sacudía y decía que lo sentía. Y luego yo... lo enfrenté al respecto. Dijo... me dijo que no quería que mi novio se pusiera celoso, que ya debía ser bastante difícil para él vernos besar y todo en la televisión."

Blaine sonrió. Reacción típica. En realidad él habría hecho lo mismo.

"Cuando le dije que yo no he tenía novio y que este tipo no había pasado la noche en mi casa, no sé, era como si le hubiera dicho que había una convención de Star Wars y teníamos entradas VIP o algo así, estaba sonriendo como un loco y muy cerca de saltar en los muebles - ustedes dos comparten ese hábito. Era un poco confuso... luego fue un poco incómodo y sólo... volvimos a la forma en que estábamos antes eventualmente. "

Chris se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose las mejillas, ya fuera para no decir más o para no sonreír, Blaine no podía darse cuenta.

Y con eso Blaine casi tenía la certeza de que Chris correspondía los sentimientos de Darren. Más o menos. Bueno, al menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Ahora sabía que no podía meter la pata en la forma en que solía hacerlo y preguntarle a Chris así, de la nada - aunque tal vez sería... _Oh._

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó. Time Warp acababa de empezar... y Kurt estaba haciendo esa voz sexy muy baja. Sonrió ante la maravilla de la escena - Quinn y Kurt eran perfectos como Magenta y Riff Raff, así como el resto de Nuevas Direcciones en los roles de sus alter egos. Finn sobre todo era comiquísimo.

"Esto - esto es _absolutamente genial._"

Chris le dio una sonrisa torcida y se levantó para retirar los platos, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un gran tazón de helado y dos cucharas. Se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá y dirigió el control al televisor, apagando el reproductor de DVD.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?", Preguntó Chris, entregándole a Blaine una de las cucharas, "creo que deberíamos tratar de hacer investigación sobre tu caso."

"Estoy de acuerdo", Blaine asintió con la cabeza, levantando cuidadosamente una cucharada de placer dulce a la boca, "Pero ¿por dónde empezamos?"

Chris frunció el ceño.

"¿Has oído hablar de historias como estas? Que podrían ayudar? Yo no recuerdo nada acerca de actores cambiando mundos y convertirse en sus personajes... bueno, aparte de 'La rosa púrpura de El Cairo', donde los personajes salían de la pantalla y venían con el mundo real, pero no es lo mismo".

Blaine entrecerró los ojos por un momento, y casi golpeando el tazón mientras levantaba su brazo.

"Tal vez no de esa manera ... no de actor a personaje... pero a _mi manera_! Personajes convirtiéndose en los actores que los interpretan: No ves Supernatural? Uno de mis amigos de Dalton está _obsesionado_ con eso, todos los lunes mañana, nos da un resumen del episodio del viernes anterior. He visto la mayor parte, es realmente muy bueno."

"... ¿Es de confianza? Porque he visto las tres primeras temporadas cuando estuve enfermo el verano pasado, y bueno... es sobre todo basado en la mitología y las leyendas urbanas."

"No más de las tres primeras temporadas?", Blaine le preguntó, sorprendido de que pudiera resistir la necesidad de ver más.

"Realmente no tengo tiempo para..."

"¿Quieres decir que todavía no sabes si Dean sale del infierno?"

"Sé que lo hace, no cómo ni por qué. Y shhhh, no me digas nada, me las he arreglado para ignorar spoilers hasta el momento. Así que, adelante, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, creo que _podría_ ser fiable, ya sabes cómo los Winchester siempre, leen todo lo que pueden sobre el tema? Hacen algunas investigaciones en bibliotecas locales o en Internet? Bueno, a veces son sólo leyendas urbanas, y ha sucedido que todo la parte de "cómo-matar-al-monstruo" es falsa, pero la mayoría de las veces es trabajo. Y bueno, hubo este episodio - mi amigo había estado hablando de ello desde que lo habían anunciado - un metaepisode. Como que, Sam y Dean cambiaban de lugar con Jared y Jensen - y en serio, me orinaba de verla porque era comiquísima".

"¿Cómo sucedió?"

"Ahí es cuando la cosa se complica. Un ángel, Balthazar, es como súper increíble - fue el que dibujó un sello en una ventana con sangre y huesos y esas cosas, y los envió al otro mundo."

Chris suspiró.

"Bueno, eso debe ser fácil, sólo déjame llamar a uno de mis amigos ángeles!"

"La noticia es aún peor, no exactamente volvían por sí mismos."

"Déjame adivinar, un unicornio cae del cielo y con la ayuda de una ninfa del bosque los sacan de el mundo de la TV".

Blaine frunció el ceño.  
>"No, eso no es... los unicornios no existen en Supernatural ... Quiero decir, Sam parece creer que si, y el subtexto homoerótico podría hacer creer que es un unicornio el que hace el programa, o que Castiel es en realidad uno de ellos, pero no".<p>

"Eres consciente de que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí..."

Chris sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Así que, adelante, dime..."

"Rafael, el arcángel".

"Pensé que habías dicho que _Balthazar_ había -"

"Sí, pero... espera, no puedo echártelo a perder, sólo tienes que seguir la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, bueno... ¿crees que los escritores y productores hacen una investigación sobre los monstruos antes de hacer un episodio?"

"Yo creo que sí... He leído algunas de las entrevistas, parece que saben mucho sobre todo esto... la mitología oscura."

"Muy bien... Así que tenemos que contactarlos a ellos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno... soy un actor en un programa de televisión ... Lo que significa que puedo ponerme en contacto con ...", se detuvo y pareció darse cuenta de algo: "¡Espera! Cory tuvo un pequeño papel en la primera temporada!"

Chris saltó de la cama para llegar a su iPad, emocionado.

"Cory estuvo en Supernatural? ¿Qué episodio? Me habría dado cuenta de un parecido a Finn..."

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que dijera más de dos palabras... Ahí está, estuvo en" Wendigo". El tipo que juega en su gameboy y se mantiene dentro de la carpa, entonces el wendigo lo agarra."

"Espera, es uno de mis episodios favoritos. Lo miré con Kurt no hace mucho tiempo porque da un poco miedo y necesitaba una excusa para que él se pusiera a abrazarme… De todas formas, si no recuerdo mal, ese tipo era negro..."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, absolutamente..."

"Pero esto significa... Tal vez Cory no existe en tu mundo... todo lo que ha hecho... no existe. Espera, voy a revisar su filmografía, tal vez lo hayas visto en alguna otra cosa...", se desplazaba por la página, "No, ¿Has visto Kyle XY?"

"Algunos episodios... hacía de Kyle? Porque en mi mundo era un tipo llamado Matt Dallas"

"En este mundo también... no, Cory hacía del primer novio de Amanda."

Blaine frunció en ceño otra vez.

"No. No, en mi mundo. Este tipo era súper lindo, se parecía mucho a... bueno, como Sam o Jeff. Pelo teñido rubio y todo. Y no era alto."

Chris asintió con gravedad.

"Esto significa que un montón de cosas no existen en tu mundo... Espera - ¿Existe un programa de televisión llamado 'How I met your mother'?"

Blaine levantó las cejas y abrió la boca, haciendo una pausa para pensar antes de contestar.

"Conocía el nombre, pero creo que... hubieron como, dos temporadas y luego se canceló. ¿Por qué?"

"Hay un actor llamado Neil Patrick Harris, quien tiene un papel importante en el programa en este mundo... que estuvo en Glee, la temporada pasada. Supongo que esto también significa que nunca has oído hablar de Idina Menzel y Kristin Chenoweth, no?"

"No, en realidad... ¿quiénes son?"

"Elphaba y Glinda en el elenco original de Wicked. Idina hizo de madre de Rachel en Glee, y Kristin fue en April Rhodes, una vieja amiga-"  
>"…de Will Schuester! Sí, Kurt me ha hablado de ella...", entrecerró los ojos," Ella es la que le consiguió su primera bebida, verdad?"<p>

"Sí, es ella", Chris se echó a reír.

Blaine movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

_Todo_ era diferente aquí. No sólo su vida - bueno, la de Darren -, pero todo lo demás también. Las acciones previas de todos los actores de Glee no existían en su mundo, por lo que muchas películas, programas de TV que se habían modificado sólo por eso. Le hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva.

"¿Estás bien, Blaine? Te ves un poco pálido...".

"Estoy... bien en general. ... Es sólo que es mucho para procesar..."

Chris volvió a la cama y tomó la mano de Blaine. El chico de pelo rizado lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Esto significa que tenemos que decirle a Cory sobre mí?"

"Supongo. ¿Qué otra excusa podríamos dar para justificar nuestra necesidad de ponernos en contacto con el equipo de Supernatural?"

"Nos gustaría estar de estrellas invitadas en él?"

Chris se rió.

"Sí... o, ya sabes, podría haber un fantasma en McKinley! El fantasma de un viejo miembro del Glee Club... Esa podría ser una buena idea de cruzamiento..."

Chris se quedó mirando la alfombra durante un largo minuto, una media sonrisa-, y Blaine reconoció el rostro que Kurt tenía cuando estaba planeando trajes fabulosos... o cosas malas.

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las 23:00 y Kurt <em>casi<em> terminaba de contar la historia a Darren de la segunda escapada, que se había producido el fin de semana después de que Blaine lo había besado por primera vez.

"Y fue absolutamente fantástico. Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros había tenido novio antes... así que básicamente hicimos las cosas de la manera que lo hacen en las películas."

"Pasó todo eso de tirar piedras a tu ventana... pero no llevó su guitarra para una serenata en el jardín...", bromeó Darren.

Sonrió al pensar en su propia experiencia sobre el tema. _Diablos, ese abrazo..._

"Estás loco? Habría despertado a mi padre", Kurt se veía sorprendido, "Así que, de todos modos, después del picnic improvisado de medianoche, él me preguntó dónde quería ir, y lo llevé al puente viejo, no muy lejos de aquí. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, sentados en la fría piedra, mirando el reflejo de las estrellas en el río... fue fabuloso. Y le tomé la mano, _porque podía_, y luego puso su brazo alrededor de mí, y luego nos acurrucamos uno alrededor del otro y fue, tan perfecto. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era como si... como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Sé que suena cursi, pero es la verdad. En algún momento creo que Blaine y yo nos dormíamos encima del otro... así que decidimos ir a mi casa. Una vez que habíamos llegado a mi puerta, le dije que me encantaría que se quedara. Le dije... le dije que podía esconderlo en la mañana", se sonrojó, "que encontraríamos una manera. Blaine fue más razonable... Me dijo que le encantaría compartir mi cama por la noche...", Kurt miró hacia otro lado ", pero que no podría hacerlo 'físicamente' ", y en su lugar se quitó el buzo y me lo dio a mí. Yo le di mi camiseta", dijo Kurt sonriendo, "y lo besé, y él me devolvió el beso, y fue tan maravilloso...".

Darren tenía ganas de llorar en la ternura. Bueno, también porque... él siempre había querido tener este tipo de relación, de modo genuino y casual, y al mismo tiempo, cada pequeño toque tenía un significado mucho más profundo. Podía notar que Kurt estaba asombrado de que esto le hubiera sucedido a él, lo veía en sus ojos. Tenían las mismas luces que había visto en los ojos de Chris cada vez que algo nuevo e increíble le sucedía. Al igual que cuando había sido nombrado una de las 100 personas más influyentes de Time, o cuando había ganado su Golden Globe.

O más a menudo, cuando se tomaba el tiempo para mirar hacia atrás en todo lo que le había sucedido, y cuánto había cambiado su vida en dos años, sin terminar de procesarlo en realidad. Darren amaba compartir esos pequeños momentos con él.

Chris siempre decía que había tenido mucha suerte... pero en realidad, era el mundo el que tenía la suerte de contar con él.

"Darren?"

"Mmh-mh?"

"¿Por qué sonríes así?"

"¿Qué?", movió la cabeza: "¡Ah, no es... yo estaba... nah, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando en..."

Darren se mordió el labio. No podía. No podía decir su nombre en voz alta. Sólo se haría mucho más real. Sólo le recordaría que estaba atrapado en otro mundo, tan jodidamente lejos de él, sin saber realmente si alguna vez volvería a casa... y que aunque no estuviera a millones de realidades de distancia, no había manera de que Chris Colfer fuera suyo.

De ninguna manera.

Sobre todo porque no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar sus sentimientos por él. Bueno, al menos no todavía. Sentimientos que, con toda seguridad, Chris no correspondía. _Sólo somos amigos_.

También porque en el momento en que Darren hubiera resuelto todo... probablemente habría alguien más para Chris. Alguien mejor. Un tipo que sabría quién es y no tendría miedo de demostrarlo. Un tipo que podría ser el Blaine de su Kurt, sólo, en la vida real. Un tipo que iba a despertar a su lado cada mañana. Un tipo que iba a llegar a decirle todos los días lo hermoso que es y lo mucho que lo ama. Y Chris le diría las mismas cosas a cambio.

Y a Darren realmente, realmente le gustaría ser ese tipo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Perdon, perdon y mil perdones por la demora! He tenido unos problemas, y sinceramente si mi querida oveja descarriada Ela, no habria acordado de seguir! Aca tienen uno más.! Trataré de no demorarme tanto con el que sigue! Y gracias por todas las reviews! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

Darren miró fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo. Sabía que estaba soñando, no había manera de que el cielo fuera de ese tono púrpura en alguna parte - o si lo era, entonces, sólo _tenía_ que encontrar dónde e irse a vivir allí por el resto de su vida.

Se veía cansado. Chris siempre decía que era injusto porque los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de hecho hacían que se viera bien.

Cada vez que Chris había hecho ese comentario, Darren quería decir que Chris se veía bien también cuando estaba cansado. Adorable, más bien. Simplemente quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y nunca dejarlo ir. Porque tan fuerte como Chris Colfer era, la falta de sueño lo convertía en un oso gigante de peluche.

Darren parpadeó un par de veces. Él era de los que creen que los sueños tienen un significado. Aunque no podía encontrar lo que significaba éste. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su reflejo hizo lo mismo, una milésima de segundo más tarde.  
>Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Su reflejo se veía más joven.<p>

Lo que significaba que estaba en el cuerpo de Blaine, incluso en el sueño.

_Curioso y más curioso._

* * *

><p>Blaine no recordaba nunca sus sueños cuando se despertaba por la mañana. A excepción de los muy vivos, pero por lo general creía que había <em>sucedido<em> en realidad, como, de verdad - que a menudo daban lugar a malentendidos muy, muy grandes. Y divertían a Kurt en gran medida, por alguna oscura razón.

Este sueño era uno de los vivos. Pero no realista. Sólo... curiosamente vivo.

Por lo general, cuando te miras en un espejo en un sueño, o bien se convierte en una ventana, o ves todo menos tú mismo.

Esta vez, era exactamente lo contrario. Sólo podía verse a sí mismo.

Se veía diferente, sin embargo.

Mayor.

Bueno, en realidad se veía exactamente... como Darren.

_Incluso en un sueño no puedo tener mi propio cuerpo..._

Suspiró, y se congeló de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Darren abrió los ojos en estado de shock. <em>¿Acaso mi reflejo acaba de suspirar?<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow", Blaine dejó escapar.<p>

Sí, bueno. _Era_ un sueño después de todo. Así que tal vez era algo espeluznante de Bloody Mary...

No debería haber hablado de Supernatural con Chris antes de ir a la cama. Porque ahora probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla...

"¿Hola?"

Blaine inclinó la cabeza en confusión. Su reflejo le acababa de hablar.

"Bien, así que obviamente..."

"...este no es un espejo."

"Mierda, odio los sueños extraños."

"Sí, dímelo a mí..."

Luego cruzaron miradas de nuevo y su mandíbulas cayeron al mismo tiempo mientras algo hacía clic en sus mentes.

"Blaine?", preguntó Darren, justo mientras el otro muchacho le susurró "Darren?"

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces.

"Está bien. Así que esto es sin duda inesperado."

* * *

><p>Darren levantó una ceja.<p>

"Inesperado ni siquiera _empieza_ a describirlo. En serio, esta maldición... primero cambio cuerpos con mi personaje, ahora estoy teniendo los sueños más extraños. Amigo, es como... en realidad, quien haya creado esto - APESTA. "

"Espera - estamos... nos estamos comunicando realmente, o estoy soñando contigo?"

"Quieres decir que _yo_ estoy soñando contigo?"

Los chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"Esto es demasiado confuso."

"Sí..."

"Lo sé, ¿por qué no ... como... bueno, dime algo que yo no sepa, que voy a ser capaz de verificar una vez que me levante y yo voy a hacer lo mismo. De esta manera, no tomamos el riesgo de todo esto sea una mascarada, cuando pensamos que estaba sucediendo realmente."

Darren rió por la elección de palabras de Blaine. ¿Quién dice mascarada? Además de los estudiantes de secundaria?

"Por ejemplo - en mi mochila, hay una copia firmada de _El prisionero de Azkaban,_ Si te fijas en la página 394, encontrarás un dibujo de un hombre lobo que Kurt hizo hace un tiempo. Le falta una pata..."

Darren levantó una ceja, impresionado, preguntándose si Blaine sabía de _A Very Potter Musical._

"Está bien, voy a buscar por la mañana. Ehm... te vas a quedar en mi apartamento?"

"Sí".

"Bueno - en mi habitación, hay un enorme escritorio. Si buscas _debajo _de él, a la izquierda, hay un cajón pequeño. En ese cajón, hay varias cintas viejas - Mi hermano y yo cantando canciones de Disney, los grabamos cuando éramos niños. Puedes encontrarlos y escucharlos si quieres. Aunque por favor… no dejes que Chris esté cerca".

Blaine sonrió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Oh, estoy seguro que le encantaría escucharla. Una razón más para que él sea tu fan".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él es como, tu fan número uno... Nosotros... bueno... en el hospital, decidimos…"

"Chris vino a verme? Quiero decir, técnicamente, a ti, pero, ya sabes, a mi?"

"Se quedó todo el tiempo, creo que él estaba allí _antes_ de que me despertara. Menos mal que le encanta la ciencia ficción, no creo que me hubiera creído lo contrario. Bueno, al principio los médicos pensaban que yo... Quiero decir, pensaban que _tu_ te habías golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte y tenías algún tipo de problema psicológico que te hizo pensar eras yo. Cuando en realidad, yo era yo. Bueno, más bien, _tú_ no eras tú. "

La mente de Darren se había centrado en "se quedó todo el tiempo", y sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, Kurt lo creyó sorprendentemente rápido también. Dijo que él sabía que algo pasaba."

"¿Cómo está? ¿Está todo bien? Chris me dijo lo que va a pasar... espera, es ? En qué momento estás ahora?"

"Es la noche justo después del accidente. Y Kurt está bien... Te extraña mucho y tengo la sensación de que todo esto le está volviendo loco más de lo que me permite ver."

Blaine miró hacia abajo, con dolor. Darren sintió la necesidad extraña de abrazarlo... o algo así... que era extremadamente raro porque... se consolaría… a sí mismo ... más o menos. Así que se conformó con una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine.  
>" Chris también está bien? ¿Cómo reaccionan mis padres?"<p>

"Chris está muy bien, él tiene todo bajo control, no sé cómo lo hace -. Que se mantiene en calma cuando todo es... caos."

"Sí, es sorprendente, con la cantidad descomunal de cafeína que corre por sus venas, pero él siempre mantiene la calma.

Blaine sonrió.

"Tus padres están bien – aunque no saben que eres yo, estamos pretendiendo que todo está normal. Y tengo una buena noticia. Chris y yo pasamos la noche haciendo un poco de investigación..."

"¿Ustedes filmaron las escenas o qué?"

"No, ellos están esperando que y-quiero decir, que _tú_ te mejores. Están haciendo todas las escenas en las que no te necesitan. Chris ha hecho todas las suyas por lo que se va a quedar conmigo, ya sabes, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. "

Darren sintió un extraño sentimiento de celos. Chris estaba pasando unos días en su departamento... y él ni siquiera estaba allí.

Chris se iba a duchar en su baño.

Chris iba a dormir en su cama más de una vez seguidas._ Tal vez cuando vuelva la almohada tendrá el mismo olor impresionante que su shampoo..._

"Darren? ¿Hola? Estás soñando despierto..."

"L-lo siento, yo sólo, es, ehm ... ¿qué descubrieron con Chris?"

"¿Ves Supernatural?"

"He visto las primeras temporadas, luego me puse a trabajar y todo..."

Darren rió mientras Blaine blanqueaba los ojos en una forma muy 'Kurt', antes de comenzar a explicar la sinopsis de "El error francés". Darren casi se perdió en algún momento porque Blaine se entusiasmó demasiado con un actor llamado Misha Collins y estaba saltando arriba y abajo.

"Así que, entonces Chris sugirió que llamamos Cory -"

"Le dijeron a Cory?"

"No, no, espera -"

"Porque si le dices a Cory ... básicamente, le dices a todos. El tipo simplemente no puede guardar un secreto..."

"Sí, eso también lo dijo Chris."

En ese momento, el cielo estaba casi de color rosa y el suelo se estaba transformando lentamente de la simple pasto a flores de colores arco iris. Darren se sentó. El problema con los sueños que no son sueños (o algo igualmente preocupante) es que todavía sentía las necesidades de su cuerpo como si fueran reales, y estaba bastante seguro de que habían pasado alrededor de una hora mirandose fijamente el uno al otro antes de reaccionar y las piernas de Darren estaban tan doloridas como si acabara de correr por millas. Blaine se sentó junto a él, aunque Darren notó que lo hizo mucho más elegantemente, comprobando si el césped no estaba mojada y todo.

_Continuamente apuesto, no lo eres chico Blaine? Incluso en un sueño..._

* * *

><p>Blaine no estaba seguro de si debía o no decirle a Darren que sabía lo que sentía por Chris. Debido a que era más seguro que iba a ser incómodo si lo hiciera, a juzgar por sus formas muy discretas de poner las cosas. Pero ahora mismo había cosas más importantes que discutir, como lo que Chris y él habías descubierto (en su mayoría por sí mismos, de lo que estaba muy orgulloso).<p>

"¿Crees que podemos hacer que algo aparezca allí?", preguntó Darren.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Como en 'El Origen'. Como, una piscina, o un estadio de Quidditch. Estamos en medio de un infinito campo de de colores de arcoiris, y el cielo es de color rosa. Estoy llevando mi camiseta favorita, la que mi madre tiró – antes de que me mudara, porque me dijo que era demasiado viejo para que me gustaran los Power Rangers ".

"Y yo estoy usando una remera del equipo de deportes de McKinley... no tiene sentido."

"Tal vez es tu deseo más profundo?"

Blaine se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

"Hey no hay nada de que avergonzarse... quieres estar con tu novio-"

¿_QUÉ?_

"- en su escuela, es perfectamente normal!"

* * *

><p>Darren había visto la cara de Blaine ponerse aún más roja cuando él decía "novio" y luego de vuelta a la normalidad después de que él había dicho "escuela".<p>

_¿Por qué lo hizo - oh. Oh. Oh, Blaine, adolescente manejado por las hormonas!_

"Supongo que no quisiste lo de la escuela... ¿verdad?"

"Es la remera de Kurt. Y esos son sus pantalones también."

"Estás literalmente en los pantalones de Kurt", Darren se rió entre dientes.

Blaine se mordió el labio y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

"Oh, vamos, no seas tan tímido, sólo soy yo!"

Blaine miró hacia arriba, y luego sonrió al reconocer el patrón de los pantalones que Darren llevaba.

"Bueno, parece como si estuvieras en la misma situación. Estás en los pantalones de Chris."

Darren se miró a sí mismo.

"Santo - ¿cómo siquiera me entran?"

"Sí, la misma pregunta aquí".

Intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

"Bueno, _es_ un sueño después de todo."

"Es cierto. Pero, espera… eso significa que Kurt y tú no tuvieron acción después de la fiesta de graduación?"

La cara de Blaine se puso roja de nuevo.

"No exactamente..."

"Vamos, cuéntame!"

"¿Por qué necesitas saber?"

"Porque yo te hice, Blaine. Y yo podría convencer a los escritores de que te hagan hacer cosas horribles si no me lo dices. También porque... bueno, Chris dijo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional en que ustedes estaban, no harían nada más que un beso y que es probable que ni siquiera pasaran la noche juntos. Y yo le dije que, bueno, el estado emocional era el mejor argumento que demostraba que ustedes... llegaron a otra base. Por lo tanto, hicimos una especie de apuesta sobre eso. "

Blaine se echó a reír.

"Pasé la noche en lo de Kurt. Con la autorización de Burt, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche. No voy a dar ningún detalle... Pero tú ganas la apuesta. Bueno, a medias..."

_¿A medias? Levantó una ceja._

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estrictamente hablando, Kurt y yo todavía somos vírgenes. Pero, bueno, éramos novios adolescentes compartiendo la cama después de la fiesta de graduación. Así que ya sabes."

_Darren sonrió. Masturbadas y toqueteos secos significan que gané!_

Rápidamente trató de olvidar el pensamiento, porque por alguna extraña razón, cuando se imaginaba a Kurt y Blaine juntos... bueno, siempre eran Chris y él. Y eso le hacía cosas a su cuerpo.

"Entonces, dime, ¿cómo volvemos a donde pertenecemos?"

"Bien, en primer lugar - este sueño es una información nueva. ¿Has dormido hoy, durante el día?"

"Sí, debo de haber dormido un par de veces en el hospital... espera, ¿por qué no nos conectamos entonces?"

"Supongo que no estabamos dormidos al mismo tiempo. Esto es bueno. Significa que estabamos en lo cierto... Las cosas pasan cuando hacemos la misma cosa al mismo tiempo. Bien, el momento de el accidente de auto sugiere un retraso de exactamente 8 horas. A ti te ocurrió a las 8 am, cuando eran las 4 pm para mí. "

Darren asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero... si cambiamos cada vez que hacemos algo al mismo tiempo, - ¿no significa esto que mañana por la mañana, vamos a despertar en nuestros propios cuerpos?"

"Chris, dijo que sin duda debemos haber hecho cosas al mismo tiempo antes, como tomar un café o lo que sea. Pero nunca cambiamos de lugar, supongo que sólo funciona con las cosas grandes o poco comunes, probablemente las situaciones que amenazan la vida como un accidente de auto... o salto bungee ".

"Así que básicamente... tenemos que tener un accidente de auto de nuevo?"

"Más o menos, sí. Sin embargo, Chris dice que es demasiado peligroso y no quiere tomar demasiados riesgos. Porque... bueno, ¿qué pasa si uno de nosotros muere... el otro ... simplemente se queda en el mundo equivocado para siempre? "

Darren miró hacia abajo, pero no respondió. Estaban, de hecho, en una posición peligrosa.

"Tenemos que elegir algo rápidamente. Me voy a despertar pronto si hay un retraso de 8 horas entre tú y yo", señaló Darren.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Darren empezó a recoger las flores, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Blaine no era fanático de los deportes extremos. Lo aterrorizaban.<p>

"Saltar desde un puente, al agua?", Darren sugirió.

"Es demasiado peligroso."

"No nos va a matar!"

"Estoy casi seguro de que lo haría."

"Entonces... saltar desde un avión? Con paracaídas, por supuesto."

"Naaah, no voy a hacer eso!"

"¿Quieres volver con Kurt, o qué?"

Y eso hizo el truco. Por supuesto. Blaine se tiraría enfrente de un tren por Kurt, haría todas las cosas que Bruno Mars fingía que iba a hacer, y mucho más.

"Sí, si quiero."

"Entonces tenemos que -"

"Darren? Blaine?"

Los dos muchachos se voltearon bruscamente al oír la voz de los dos preciados. Kurt estaba caminando hacia ellos. ¿O era Chris?

No había manera de saberlo. Quienquiera que fuera tenía el pelo desordenado - pero de una manera estructurada -, llevaba vaqueros ajustados y... bueno. Una camisa vieja, botones abiertos, que revelaba una camiseta blanca, casi transparente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt - o Chris - se había detenido a pocos metros de ellos, una mano en sus caderas, la otra pasando por su pelo.

"Kurt?", Preguntó Blaine, al igual que Darren dijo: "Chris, ¿eres tú?"

El muchacho sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de saber quién era. Blaine y Darren se levantaron, acercándose a él.

"¿Quién... quién está soñando contigo?", Darren preguntó

"Los dos", respondió

"Pero ... ¿quién eres?"

"Soy Kurt. Y soy Chris".

Blaine le dio a Darren una mirada de preocupación.

"Eso es... eso no es posible!"

"Esto es un sueño, Blaine, cualquier cosa es posible", Kurt-y-Chris dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine, "Yo pertenezco al subconsciente de ambos. Están compartiendo un sueño, y están en el mundo del otro. Su percepción de mí es una mezcla de ambas fantasías".

Blaine frunció el ceño, tratando de tomar la mano de Kurt/Chris, pero el otro chico ya estaba avanzando hacia Darren.

"¿Te acuerdas de esta camiseta, Darren?"

"Es... es mía..."

"Es verdad. La tomé después de la guerra de pistolas de agua en el set. No te la devolví."

Blaine miró más de cerca.

"Yo tengo la misma camiseta!"

Darren lo miró, luego de vuelta a Chris-Kurt.

"¿Estás usando... cosas que Chris y Kurt puede tener?"

"Mmmh, mmh. También la ropa que tu y Blaine aprecian particularmente. He sido creado por su mente... lo que significa que se lo que hay allí".

Kurt / Chris tomó la mano de Darren y la colocó en su cintura, Blaine casi protesta, antes de darse cuenta - para Darren, este chico era Chris, no Kurt.

"Está bien", Chris-Kurt susurró cuando Darren trató de apartarse, "Es sólo un sueño, Darren. Ya has hecho esto antes..."

Blaine contuvo un grito de asombro cuando Kurt - no, se trataba de Chris en este momento - se acercó más a Darren, suavemente dejando que sus labios tocaran los de otro chico. Al principio, Darren se quedó inmóvil, pero suficientemente rápido estaba respondiendo al beso, dejando escapar un suave y desesperado gemido antes de dar un paso atrás.

"¡Oh! Parece que te estás despertando, Darren. Ten cuidado sin embargo - el chico en tu cama no te pertenece."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron cuando vio que el cuerpo de Darren se ponía translúcido. Lo que significaba que sólo quedaban unos pocos segundos.

"Darren! Escucha, mañana, después del funeral, busca en la copia de Kurt de 'Romeo y Julieta'!"

"¿Qué? ¿por qué?"

"Ya vas a entender!"

Y con eso, Darren se había ido. Kurt/Chris se volvió hacia él y se acercó, su cuerpo cambiando y dejando del todo el lado de Chris. Se veía mucho más joven, su piel aún más pálida. Él brillaba.

"Te extraño, Blaine".

Kurt dio el último paso y juntó sus labios, pero antes de que Blaine tuviera la oportunidad de sentirlos, una fuerza invisible le tiró hacia atrás.

"Blaine! Blaine, despierta, está bien! Es sólo un sueño!"

Todo estaba oscuro alrededor de él, pero podía sentir una mano en el hombro, que lo sacudía. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Por Dios, Blaine, me asustaste muchísimo"

"Kurt?"

El otro chico suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza.

"No... todavía soy Chris..."

Blaine miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Se sentó y volvió a mirar a la mesa de noche. Eran casi la 1:30.

"Blaine, de que era... ¿cuál fue tu pesadilla? Susurrabas cosas sin sentido y te retorcías y..."

"Hablé con Darren."

"¿Quieres decir que tuviste un sueño acerca de él?"

"No, no, yo... Realmente hablé con él."

"Estás... ¿estás seguro?"

"Sí… espera, sólo hay una manera de saber."

Blaine salió de la cama y caminó hasta el escritorio, arrodillándose en el suelo.

"¡Bingo!"

Metió la mano bajo él y abrió el cajón pequeño, moviendo las manos justo a tiempo para agarrar las tres cintas antes de que pudieran caer en el suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"La prueba de que en realidad fue Darren!"

Volvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Chris uniéndose a él.

_"Chuck y Darren - Colores en el viento / Pocahontas"_

Blaine sonrió. Esto significaba que había esperanza de volver con Kurt. Y tal vez pronto.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?"

"Darren me dijo. Y yo le dije algo que sólo yo podía saber. Así podíamos comprobar, una vez que despertaramos."

"Gran idea!"

Chris tomó la cinta de la mano de Blaine y rodó sobre la cama, estirando el brazo para alcanzar el reproductor pequeño en el suelo. Blaine fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar el tobillo del otro hombre y tirar de él hacia atrás, alcanzando la cinta.

"Hey, no, Darren no quiere que lo escuches!"

"Bueno, él no está aquí para detenerme."

"No, pero yo estoy!"

Blaine sonrió y saltó sobre Chris, casi llegando a agarrar la cinta, pero Chris fue rápido y ya estaba de vuelta junto a la cabecera de la cama cuando cayó Blaine - desgraciadamente - en el colchón.

"Wow. Eso fue súper efectivo, Anderson."

"Estuve en un accidente de coche, mis reflejos no son exactamente lo que usualmente son."

"Oh, por favor."

Chris sonrió y se acomodó en los almohadones, esperando a Blaine para dar el siguiente paso.

"Lo vas a lamentar, ya sabes."

"No lo creo. Eres débil."

Blaine se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Chris.

"No soy débil. Me puede faltar algo de fuerza pero soy super-inteligente."

"Eres consciente de que todo lo que tengo que hacer es levantar la mano, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado pequeño para llegar a él."

Blaine frunció el ceño. Fue un golpe bajo.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Iba a jugar bien, pero estás en un viaje lleno de baches, Colfer."

Sonrió perversamente, disfrutando de la duda en los ojos de Chris. Se quedó quieto un segundo tiempo antes de saltar a Chris, haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Aaaah No, no, jaja, para! Blaine… ja-"

Chris dejó caer la cinta, liberando sus manos en un intento por impulsar a Blaine lejos, pero cambió de estrategia y decidió hacerle cosquillas en cambio.

En algún momento la pelea de cosquillas se convirtió en un mega-pelea de almohadas y cosquillas.

Blaine consiguió poner a Chris a su cargo después de diez buenos minutos, y los dos terminaron respirando muuy fuerte.

"Te tengo!"

"Está bien. Tu ganas. Tendré que hacerle a Darren los ojos de cachorro, una vez que regrese."

Blaine sonrió... antes de darse cuenta de lo incómoda que se estaba poniendo la situación porque _hola, estamos en ropa interior _y también_ este podría no ser mi novio pero aún así es su cuerpo y bueno, mi novio es muy SEXY_.

"Ehm...", dijo Blaine, rodando para salirse,"...bien. Así que. Café? "

"Claro", le susurró Chris, cara sonrojada, rápidamente levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones, "Voy a hacer un poco, la cafetera de Darren es complicada... a menos que estés acostumbrado a usarla."

* * *

><p>"Darren? Darren, ¿estás despierto?"<p>

La voz de Kurt llegó a los oídos de Darren a través de su bruma soñadora. Él gimió y abrió los ojos, sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Vamos, dormilón, son casi las 10!"

"Demasiada luz...", murmuró, lanzando su brazo sobre su cara," se supone que no hay sol en Ohio... "

Kurt se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, el desayuno está listo, si te interesa unirte a nosotros..."

"Nosotros?"

"Finn y yo. Carol y mi papá están en el trabajo."

"No hay escuela hoy?"

"Es sábado, Darren".

"Cierto."

"Oh, Dios mío, eres peor que Blaine ¡Vamos, levántate!"

Darren movió su brazo y miró a su alrededor. Kurt se había cambiado su pijama y estaba usando jeans negros y una camisa gris simple. Visiblemente no había arreglado su pelo todavía, así que todavía estaba un poco húmedo de la ducha y el aspecto de no-completamente-despierto en los ojos le recordó a Darren la cara de Chris cuando llegaba al set en la mañana. Sonrió y se levantó.

"Debes querer ponerte unos pantalones."

Darren se miró a sí mismo, temeroso de que la reacción de su cuerpo a la última imagen de su sueño se estuviera mostrando. Afortunadamente, no era así, y Darren suspiró de alivio.

"No hay necesidad!"

"No vas a bajar en ropa interior. Es _Finn_. No hay necesidad de darle un ataque al corazón."

"¿Por qué? ¿crees que va a hacer suposiciones o algo así?"

"¡Oh, lo hará! Y a juzgar por la forma en que te quejabas en tu sueño, puede ser que también haya escuchado y nos pregunte -"

"¡Chicos! Chicos, oh por Dios...", Finn corrió a la habitación, los ojos abiertos, una expresión de horror en su rostro, "es ... es la madre de Sam... ella... ella está muerta... "

"Oh, Dios mío!"

Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca antes de apretar y cerrar los ojos. Darren se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, besando su cabeza suavemente.

"Es... Mercedes llamó, y ella... ella dijo que murió mientras dormía..."

Kurt se volvió y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Darren, sollozando incontrolablemente.

"M-me voy a ir al hospital a ver a Sam, a lo mejor necesita a alguien que tenga un ojo sobre sus hermanos mientras él y su padre... se encargan de todo..."

Darren miró hacia arriba.

"Nos uniremos más tarde."

Finn asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas empezando a rodar por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en la puerta

"Blaine?"

Darren se tomó un segundo para reaccionar.

"¿Sí?"

"Cuida a Kurt."

"Por supuesto".

Y luego se fue, y estaban solos, los únicos sonidos que se oyeron fueron los pasos de Finn, mientras caminaba por las escaleras, y sollozos ahogados de Kurt. Darren acarició su pelo lentamente.

"Sabías que iba a suceder."

No era una pregunta. Darren tragó incómodo.

"S-sí."

Kurt se apartó de él, los ojos rojos. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

"Kurt, no podía - Yo no podía decir nada, habría sido demasiado peligroso, no podía arriesgarme a romper-"

"A quién le importa? Podrías haberla salvado!"

"No, no, no habría cambiado - no se puede evitar que ese tipo de cosas suceda!"

Kurt movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se sentó en su cama.

"Fuera de aquí."

"Kurt -"

"¡Fuera!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón, perdón, PERDÓN por la demora. Tuve unos problemitas personales, añadidos al ingreso a la facultad... Por suerte tengo un par de semanas libres ahora asi que voy a tratar de avanzar lo más que pueda!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

Darren salió de la habitación de Kurt, saltando cuando el contratenor cerró violentamente la puerta detrás de él. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por su pelo desordenado.

"Maldita sea", maldijo en voz baja, acercándose a la puerta, "Kurt?", golpeó una vez, despacio, "Kurt, por favor, escúchame..."

Se mordió los labios.

"Por favor, Kurt, tienes que entender -"

"¿_Entender_?", La voz de Kurt llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, "La pérdida de un padre es una de las peores cosas que alguien puede experimentar, y tu quieres que yo _entienda_ por qué no evitaste que esto le sucediera a Sam?"

Darren cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la pared.

"Bueno, no, no _entender_... pero... no habría cambiado nada, Kurt, no había nada que los médicos pudieran hacer, y por lo menos Sam pudo pasar sus últimos momentos con ella con total normalidad, feliz incluso - "

"No pudo decir adiós. Al igual que _yo_ no pude decirle adiós a mi madre. Me gustaría... me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho cuando iba a pasar, así al menos podía tener eso."

Darren reprimió un sollozo, sin desear nada más que ir dentro de la habitación y consolar a Kurt.

"Simplemente, por favor, vete de aquí... no hay necesidad de actuar como una pareja cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Saldremos en una hora. Si no estás listo no voy a esperar."

Darren asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que Kurt no podía verlo.

"Lo siento, Kurt. De verdad."

Kurt no respondió. Los únicos sonidos procedentes de la habitación eran sollozos ahogados. Darren respiró hondo y se dirigió a la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café.

No había querido volver a estar en su cuerpo tanto desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido después del accidente. En realidad, sólo un minuto con Chris hubiera bastado - para la situación actual, es decir, porque en serio, todo el tiempo en el mundo no sería suficiente para aprender todo lo que hay que aprender de Chris - ya que conocía a Kurt de corazón y hubiera sido capaz de decir exactamente lo que Darren tenía que hacer. Tal vez si se quedaba dormido...

_Maldita sea, el sueño!_

Darren casi derribó una silla en su prisa por volver a la habitación de Kurt. Se detuvo una vez que había llegado a la puerta, golpeando con los dedos contra la madera, vacilante.

"Kurt?"

Darren se acercó, pero no escuchó ningún ruido en el interior.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte... que, ehm... tuve un sueño, y que... no era un sueño, en realidad...", hizo una pausa," Hablé con Blaine... "

En el momento en que dijo que el nombre de Blaine, oyó pasos rápidos y la puerta se abrió, revelando un Kurt de ojos rojos, su expresión en blanco. Se veía positivamente aterrador... y también sexy, pero _no, no, yo no acabo de pensar eso._

"¿Qué? Y sólo... te olvidaste de mencionarlo?"

"Lo siento... sólo se me olvidó por todo lo que ha estado pasando -"

"Menos de pedir disculpas, más explicaciones. ¿Qué quieres decir con que hablaste con Blaine?"

Darren se sintió aliviado al ver que Kurt lo miraba con un poco menos de enojo que antes. Bueno... tal vez?

"... Bien, tengo que comprobar algo en primer lugar."

Caminó hacia "su" lado de la cama, agarrando la mochila de Blaine, sacando la copia de Harry Potter.

"Oye, cuidado con eso, a Blaine le encanta este libro, más que nada -"

"- Lo sé, es firmado. Me dijo…"

Darren dio vuelta las páginas directamente a la 394. Allí, en la esquina, estaba el dibujo de un hombre lobo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?", Kurt preguntó, acercándose.

"Es nervioso. Fue realmente él. ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es maravilloso. Fue realmente Blaine, yo no soñé con él... mira, me dijo que viera en esta página exacta, que tu habías dibujado un hombre lobo en él! "

Kurt miró a la página y sonrió con tristeza.

"Sí, me acuerdo que... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que se trata de Blaine... y no es, no sé, algo en su cuerpo, una parte de su mente que todavía está ahí, que te engañó?"

"No puedo, pero espero que sea así... me dijo algo más, sin embargo, y mañana vamos a estar completamente seguro."

Kurt se sentó en su cama.

"¿El está bien?"

"Se veía bien. Te extraña."

Kurt sonrió para sus adentros.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo recupero?", preguntó.

"Es un poco complicado. Pero básicamente, tenemos que hacer algo que amenace nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo como saltar desde un acantilado o..."

"O bien, otro accidente de auto. Pero eso sería muy peligroso! Imagina si uno de ustedes muere, ¿qué pasa? ¿Uno de ustedes se atasca en el mundo equivocado... para siempre?"

"Supongo que sí ..."

Kurt se estremeció al pensarlo y Darren se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros - pero el más joven se alejó inmediatamente.

"No lo hagas. Sólo estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo, porque quiero que Blaine vuelva".

Darren se mordió el labio.

"Debes tomar una ducha, nos vamos a ir una vez que esté listo."

La voz de Kurt fue fría e hizo a Darren desear poder convertirse en un ratón y esconderse en un agujero.

* * *

><p>"Así que le dije a Darren que había imaginado una manera de volver. Y él... él tenía un montón de ideas de lugares peligrosos".<p>

"Siempre lo hace ...", dijo Chris con cariño," No puedo contar los muchos moretones que he tenido por uno de sus planes locos ".

Chris sonrió, reprimiendo un bostezo, lo que hizo a Blaine darse cuenta de que seguía siendo la mitad de la noche, y que incluso el café negro no era suficiente para mantenerlos completamente despiertos todo el día.

"Probablemente debería volver a dormir ... tenemos un montón de ideas para hacer mañana. Es decir, hoy."

Chris se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?", Blaine le preguntó, confundido

"Darren hace eso también. Pensando en un día como las 24 horas que pasan entre dos medias noches".

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"¿No es cómo se cuentan los días?"

"Para mí es un día ... el tiempo entre períodos de sueño. Ya sea desde el mediodía hasta las cuatro de la mañana, o ... ya sabes, horarios más decentes".

"Así que, en esa lógica ... que es en este momento?"

"... El intermedio?"

Blaine se rió y se levantó, dejando las dos tazas en el lavavajillas.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices ... pero de todos modos, es hora de volver a la cama!"

Chris asintió y siguió a Blaine de nuevo a la habitación, rápidamente se quitó los pantalones antes de acostarse en la cama.

"Debería quedarme aquí más a menudo, en serio, el colchón de Darren es cien veces más cómodo que el mío."

Blaine sonrió, de espaldas a Chris. _Es tan VERDAD! Oh Dios, me gustaría poder quedarme para ver que sucede..._

"Nunca van a ver películas a tu casa?"

"A veces... pero no sé, Darren tiene más DVDs que yo. Y una heladera más grande... Pero yo soy mejor cocinero. Así que, sí, depende."

Blaine sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

"Nosotros siempre pasamos el rato en lo de Kurt. Excepto cuando se sabe a ciencia cierta que mis padres no estarán allí."

Chris se sentó en la cabecera.

"¿Quieres decir que no lo aceptan mucho?"

"A mi mamá no le importa. No es como si estuviera... bien con eso ni nada, simplemente... no le importa. Cuando le dije a mis padres de mí y Kurt, mi papá casi se ahogó con su comida, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera me miró. Y mi madre... me pidió que le pasara la sal. "

Pensando en ello, podría haber sido mucho peor. Nunca había tenido un novio antes, y no era como si hubiera hablado de sus ex amores con sus padres, ya que nada ni remotamente relacionado con su sexualidad no se planteaba nunca en casa. Lo que significaba que no había tenido la menor idea de cómo reaccionarían.

"Oh", dijo Chris, antes de acariciar el espacio vacío junto a él en una invitación silenciosa, "¿Y cómo... actuan en torno a Kurt?"

Blaine se sento en la cabecera, acercando sus rodillas a si mismo, reprimiendo un resoplido.

"Por extraño que parezca, por mucho que tratamos de evitar el contacto, mi madre es muy amable con él cuando se encuentran por accidente. A ella le gusta mucho él. Es diseñadora de interiores, y una vez pasaron una hora discutiendo los pros y los los contras de las diferentes tonalidades de gris. Sólo que nunca menciona el hecho de que estamos juntos. Pero no lo niega tampoco. Mi padre, por otro lado, se refiere a él como "tu amigo". Deberías haber visto su cara cuando llegó a casa una vez y Kurt estaba arreglando algo en mi coche... no tuvo precio. En un primer momento pensó que era una especie de broma, así que trató de ponerlo a prueba y le hizo preguntas muy específicas sobre el motor. Kurt fue… verdaderamente maravilloso. Contestó todas y cada una de ellas con una gran sonrisa luminosa en su rostro. "

Chris sonrió.

"Sí, puedo verlo hacer eso. Ah, y eso me hace pensar ¿Cómo reaccionó Burt? Te amenazó con su arma?"

Era el turno de Blaine de sonreír.

"No, no lo hizo. Finn lo hizo, pero Burt fue mucho más agradable. En realidad, el anuncio fue... no planificado".

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha en la memoria.

"Vamos, dime!", Dijo Chris, emocionado como "usualmente" para averiguar más sobre la vida de Kurt, "No llegamos a verlo en la pantalla!"

"Estábamos… en la habitación de Kurt, con Finn y Puck. En ese momento de la conversación, habíamos empezado a hablar de deportes, y al principio Kurt trató de mantener el ritmo, pero como se queda dormido después de los dos primeros minutos de la mayoría de los juegos de esta temporada, sólo se acurrucó a mi lado, todo cariñoso y todo. Estábamos tan metidos en la conversación que ni siquiera escuchamos a Burt y Carole volver a casa. Y, por supuesto, Carole abrió la puerta, para preguntar si Puck y yo nos quedamos para la cena, en el momento exacto en que Kurt había decidido darme un beso... oh, Dios mío, pensé que me iba a morir. Nos sonrojamos tanto, y Puck y Finn se reían como idiotas. Carole nos preguntó si podía hablar con nosotros en privado, por lo que salimos de la habitación, y ella... ella nos abrazo, ella estaba tan feliz que pensé que iba a llorar. Dijo que ya era hora, y cuando le dijimos que ya había pasado un mes reprendió a Kurt por no decirle antes. "

Chris estaba sonriendo alegremente, los ojos brillantes.

"Entonces... bueno, estábamos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Kurt, ya sabes... y Burt subió las escaleras, y cuando nos vio a los tres juntos hablando y a Carole casi llorando, preguntó qué estaba pasando. No había estado _tan _estresado desde que mi audición para los Warblers ".

Sus ojos se abrieron a la memoria.

"Kurt me tomó la mano, y me costó todo mi esfuerzo quedarme allí, sonriente y apuesto, para no para huir con él. Le dijo: 'Papá, tengo algo que decirte. Blaine y yo, estamos juntos. " y me hizo sentir muy orgulloso, se sentía sólo ... No sé, me sentí bien. La sonrisa en mi cara ya no era falsa. Burt simplemente suspiró, nos dio el habitual discurso de 'Tengan cuidado', nos dijo que nos respetáramos mutuamente y... que estuvieramos preparado para la basura que podríamos recibir todos los días. También me dio la mano, y... bueno, pensé que iba a tratar de aplastarme los huesos o algo, pero no lo hizo, fue sólo un apretón de manos normal, y él me sonrió. Kurt estaba sorprendido, me dijo que estaba esperando un poco de rabia o algo así. Burt dijo que no era precisamente una sorpresa, y que, como Carole, deseaba que no hubieramos esperado tanto tiempo para decirles"

Respiró hondo, mientras Chris envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Me gustaría... me gustaría que mis padres fueran así. Pensé que, quizá, en un mundo perfecto... serían felices por mí... o todo lo contrario, que ellos, como que, me prohibieran verlo... pero no, nada ".

Chris suspiró. Blaine volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

"Es ... ¿Cómo reaccionaron _tus_ padres cuando dijiste que eras gay?"

"Me aceptan y me apoyan mucho. Dijeron que lo sospechaban. Y sí, no hace una diferencia para ellos si prefiero estar con chicos o con chicas, sólo quieren que yo sea feliz con quien sea que quiera estar. "

Entonces Blaine cayó.

"Entonces... ¿de dónde eres exactamente? Espera - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas? ¿Vuelves a casa a menudo?"

Blaine no podía detener el flujo de preguntas que se escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre la vida personal de Chris. El actor sonrió y Blaine esperaba que no le diera sólo las "respuestas de entrevista".

"Soy de Clovis, en Cali. No es una ciudad muy grande, pero es... un lugar bonito. Los habitantes no eran precisamente amables conmigo. En absoluto. Eso fue antes de que me convirtiera en estrella", resopló, meneó la cabeza: "Oh, y voy a cumplir 21 en el próximo mayo."

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron.

"Estoy… sorprendido, Darren tiene 24, Cory 29, los demás se ven mucho mayores que sus… personajes... en mi mundo... Espera, eso no te hace el más joven? "

"Lo hace. Lo peor es que todavía no puedo beber alcohol. Así que cuando todo el mundo pasa el tiempo, en un club o un bar, a menudo me rechazan. O me siento solo con mi Coca Cola Light. Me encanta mi Coca Cola Light. "

Blaine sonrió con simpatía. Era difícil creer que Chris era _tan_ joven. Parecía mucho más maduro que cualquier otro de veinte años que Blaine conociera - y su primo estaba en Biología en la Universidad de Harvard. En realidad, si no fuera por su aspecto físico o su gusto por las increíbles remeras de ciencia-ficción, habría jurado que Chris era mayor que Darren.

"Debe ser extraño para ti entonces... me refiero a que pensabas que habías terminado la escuela secundaria, y justo cuando se acabó... bam, tres años más."

"Sí, bueno... de alguna manera Kurt la tiene mejor que yo. A pesar de que por otro lado... es mucho, mucho peor."

Blaine miró a Chris, cuyos ojos se mantenían pegados a sus manos. Así que... su interpretación de un Kurt acosado no fue improvisada por completo, entonces. Y la expresión de su rostro cuando vimos el capitulo 'Loquesea Kissed' - ¿no?... Yo estaba en lo cierto.

"He recibido tantos mails de fans que me decían que yo los estaba ayudando a pasar por su propio acoso, algunos incluso enfrentaron a sus matones... No me importa compartir mi historia con esa gente. Lo que realmente odio es cuando los periodistas tratan de convertirme en la víctima indefensa - Sí, la escuela secundaria fue el infierno para mí, más que para la mayoría de la gente. _No_, no me he cortado o intentado suicidarme. _Sí_, me he encontrado llorando solo en mi habitación, pero nunca por más de un minuto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Siempre que tenia ganas de llorar por lo que los demás me hacían, cuando ya no podía soportarlo más... Sólo me permitía llorar durante un minuto. La escuela secundaria es sólo una pequeña parte de tu vida. Pasas por ella, luego se acaba, y puedes elegir no pensar en ella de nuevo. No es una enfermedad permanente. Yo no soy un tonto, sabía que me encontraría a mí mismo frente a otros matones más adelante en la vida, pero nunca algo tan malo como la escuela secundaria. Algunas personas se enfrentan a destinos mucho más difíciles. Pon las cosas en perspectiva, y siempre te encontrarás en una situación mejor, créeme. "

Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando las lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas hasta las rodillas, la sensación de mojado le dio cosquillas. Chris era _tan_ fuerte.

Cómo le gustaría poder haber hecho lo mismo ...

Cómo deseaba ser tan fuerte como Kurt, poder volver a donde había sido perseguido.

Recorrer los pasillos como un maldito príncipe.

"No nos pueden tocar, o lo que tenemos", había dicho Kurt. Era cierto.

"Cuando dije que Kurt la tiene mejor que yo - quise decir que... él no está solo. Tiene mucha gente en la que puede confiar. En a secundaria, yo apenas tenía amigos.."

Blaine resopló. Él conocía la situación.

"En algún momento, en el último mes antes de irme a Dalton, nadie se atrevía a hablar conmigo en público. Nadie, excepto los que ya formaban parte de los marginados. Góticos, sobre todo. Todavía tengo los CDs de Evanescence en alguna parte."

Chris se rió.

"En el episodio de la fiesta, te vimos... diiendole a Kurt acerca del... baile de Sadie Hawkins... ese amigo que fue al baile, qué pasó con él?"

"Sus padres se mudaron fuera de la ciudad poco después. Su padre era un profesor de la universidad, consiguió un trabajo en San Francisco."

Ambos chicos sonrieron. Sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba para él.

"Hemos perdido el contacto, sin embargo. Es una pena, era muy agradable."

Chris se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez se encontrarán otra vez algún día."

"Espero que sí, estoy seguro de que se llevaría muy bien con Kurt!"

Chris sonrió ampliamente, y Blaine notó el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. También notó la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de un color azul impresionante. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para apagar la luz, con la esperanza de que Chris no hubiera visto a su expresión.

_Era _ una mala idea. Blaine estaba cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente, y la oscuridad no le permitía darse cuenta de cómo Chris se veía un poco mayor que Kurt. Ahora mismo sólo se veía... hermoso.

Chris estaba a punto de moverse y acostarse, pero Blaine había alcanzado a tocar su cara, la punta de sus dedos acariciando su cabello.

"... B-Blaine, que estás..."

Chris se congeló en el lugar.

"Blaine?"

Chris agarró la muñeca del otro chico suavemente.

"... Blaine, no soy Kurt."

Blaine salió de su sueño.

"Lo se. Es sólo que... estamos en la oscuridad y... eres hermoso. Verdaderamente hermoso."

Chris movió suavemente la mano de Blaine lejos de su cara enrojecida - su piel era tan blanca que incluso en la oscuridad Blaine se había dado cuenta de que se sonrojaba - y la apretó.

"Está bien, Blaine. Vas a volver, no te preocupes."

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de no llorar, pero cuando Chris envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de él sólo se dejó llevar, demasiado cansado como para luchar contra sus emociones. Chris se acostó y acostó a Blaine, con la cabeza de éste en su pecho, acariciando su pelo suavemente mientras tarareaba canciones sin palabras, y se quedaron dormidos de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Darren casi se sintió como para hacer una danza feliz cuando salió del coche de Kurt frente a la puerta del hospital. El viaje habían sido los veinte minutos más horribles de su vida. Kurt lo estaba ignorando maravillosamente, enviando una mirada furiosa a su manera de vez en cuando.<p>

Darren había renunciado a tratar de hablar con él después de que Kurt había prendido la radio, el volumen al máximo.

"Está bien, así que intenta y... se Blaine. Sólo, por favor, no hables si no es necesario."

Darren asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que había entendido y le tendió su mano sana para que Kurt la tomara. El niño más joven pareció dudar por un momento breve, pero la tomó de todas formas, blanqueando los ojos.

"Pensé que habíamos dicho que deberíamos vernos creíbles..."

"Y yo pensé que te había dicho que sólo hablaras cuando fuera necesario?"

Darren se estremeció debido a la fuerte sensación de déjà vu. Cuando Chris estaba enojado con alguien - que no sucedía a menudo - utiliza exactamente el mismo, que significaba _"¿En serio estás hablando conmigo? Vete a la mierda!" _o algo igual en sentido. Chris nunca se había dirigido Darren de esa manera, afortunadamente para él.

Llegaron a la mesa principal y preguntó dónde estaba la familia Evans. El secretario les dio las instrucciones para llegar a la sala de espera y Darren no había terminado de decir "gracias" que Kurt ya estaba tirando de él a la fuerza.

"¡Date prisa!"

Darren reprimió su necesidad de suspirar y sólo siguió al contratenor a una amplia habitación con una ventana enorme. La habitación estaba llena de sofás y sillones de todos los tamaños. La mayoría de Nuevas Direcciones ya estaba allí, Sam llorando en silencio sobre el hombro de Mercedes, que tenia sus brazos alrededor de él. Finn estaba visiblemente explicando la situación a una Brittany que lloraba y asentía con la cabeza frenéticamente. Puck estaba sentado en el otro lado de Sam y le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, susurrando en su oído. Mike y Tina estaban sentados en el piso, los brazos entrelazados.

Kurt apretó la mano de Darren fuertemente. Fue una llamada de auxilio, no otro intento de hacerle daño. Darren miró a Kurt, quien tenía los ojos bien cerrados, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, con un suave susurro "¿puedo?", al que el más joven sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Sam levantó la vista cuando les oyó llegar y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida", Darren logró decir.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y le susurró un débil "gracias, Blaine", sosteniend la mano de Darren durante un largo rato. Kurt finalmente abrió los ojos, dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran, y, literalmente, echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, el chico un poco más alto abrazando de nuevo igual de fuerte.

"Va a estar bien", Kurt susurró, su voz entrecortada: "Te prometo que va a estar bien."

Sam se hizo hacia atrás y asintió.

"Gracias ..."

Kurt parpadeó una vez en una respuesta silenciosa. Santana y Quinn se unieron al grupo en ese mismo momento y Kurt se movió fuera del camino para que pudieran acercarse y abrazar a Sam. Darren alcanzó el bolsillo de atrás y le entregó un pañuelo de Kurt, que lo miró como si fuera una especie de mago.

Esto permitió a Darren llevar a Kurt al sofá en que estaba sentado Finn - solo ahora, desde que Brittany se había levantado para unirse a Santana. Se sentó primero, dejando suficiente espacio entre él y Finn para Kurt. El contratenor dudó antes de decir "al diablo", y se sentó en el regazo de Darren, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor. Darren libremente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, resistiendo la tentación de besar su cabeza.

Finalmente Artie y Lauren se unieron al grupo en los minutos siguientes. Una enfermera trajo a la hermana de Sam y a su hermano pequeño, quienes fueron directamente a Kurt, ambos besándolo en la mejilla antes de correr hacia Quinn, abrazándola.

Los dos adolescentes habían sido los primeros en saber sobre el estado de la madre de Sam, y por lo tanto, habían pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de Sam, ya sea cuidando los niños, ayudando a limpiar el lugar, o cocinando, mientras su padre estaba en el hospital.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que los hermanos Sam se quedaran dormidos sobre Quinn. La rubia llevó a ambos a un sofá para que pudieran acostarse con mayor comodidad. Artie le preguntó a Sam lo que había dicho el médico, antes de decir que era sorprendente que no hubieran visto los síntomas-Darren sólo escuchó "arritmia" y "pérdida de color de la cara" antes de dejar de escuchar - y Sam respiró hondo y les contó acerca de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Él les dijo cómo su madre habia sentido que su final estaba cerca y había querido ver a sus hijos, pero no quería que supieran que se iría a la mañana siguiente. Los médicos lo había discutido con el padre de Sam, quien había aceptado.

"Creo que fue mejor así", dijo Sam, su voz áspera ", logró decir adiós adecuadamente sin que nosotros comprendiéramos. Y… por lo menos mi último recuerdo de ella es uno f-feliz... "

Sonrió con tristeza antes de enterrar su cara en el hombro de Mercedes de nuevo, sollozando. Kurt apretó la camisa de Darren. Y este último se dio cuenta de lo que las palabras de Sam significaban para Kurt y él.

"Lo siento", el contratenor susurró: "Dios, Darren lo siento tanto, debería haber confiado-"

Darren le hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"Shhh, Kurt, por favor, no hay nada de qué disculparse. Yo no podía saber, tú no podías saber. Ninguno de nosotros estaba equivocado, ni en lo correcto".

"Pero y-yo te grité y ..."

"Tttt! Kurt, olvídate, si? Se acabó. No estoy enojado contigo, te lo prometo. Hoy no es el día para preocuparse de tales cosas…"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Darren, que lo hizo sonrojarse. Kurt se se movió para que sus frentes se tocaran.

"Lo siento".

"Está bien Kurt."

Darren se congeló cuando - probablemente por costumbre - el contratenor dejó sus labios en los suyos tímidamente. Los dos empezaron a profundizar el beso antes de separarse rápidamente. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

Se susurraron "lo siento" al mismo tiempo, lo que parecío la millonésima vez ese día. Darren se mordió los labios de vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Blaine despertó en una cama vacía y el aroma del café en el aire. Empezó a mover las piernas, pero se congeló a mediados de movimiento. <em>Oh, mierda<em>. Al parecer, los efectos de su... sueño erótico se mostraban en su cuerpo. Maldijo entre dientes una vez más y trató de pensar en todas las cosas que encontrara poco atractivas, pero su cerebro no estaba ayudando y la imagen de Kurt, desnudo, tirado en su cama estaba impresa en su retina.

Si Chris se encontraba en la sala de estar, entonces Blaine podía correr al baño y arreglar su problema de manera segura. Si Chris se encontraba en la cocina, tenía que hacerlo ahí mismo, y esto era mucho más arriesgado, también teniendo en cuenta que iba a acabar en su ropa interior, que era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Se levantó y llegó a la puerta. Abstuvo un grito de victoria cuando miró por la cerradura y vio a Chris lejos, sentado en el sofá, escribiendo algo en su iPad. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio como un ninja y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose rápidamente. Tomó un segundo para respirar antes de tirar sus calzoncillos hacia abajo y comenzar a masturbarse.

"Blaine? ¿Estás despierto?"

_Mierda. Concéntrate, vamos._

"Estoy en el baño!", logró decir.

"Bueno... el café está listo, por cierto, y he traído algunas cosas de la panaderí, mmh mmmh, Dios mío, los croissants están taaaaaaaaan buenos!"

Sin saberlo, Chris acababa de ayudar a Blaine a terminar un poco más rápido, gracias a ese absolutamente obsceno gemido - que le parecería normal a cualquiera que no tuviera una erección que reaccionara a esa voz particular... Blaine tuvo que morderse los labios para callar una vez que alcanzó el clímax.

Estaba fuera de la habitación unos segundos más tarde, las manos limpias y sus boxers de vuelta puestos. Volvió a la habitación para tomar unos jeans - porque él no sabía lo que Chris estaba usando - y suspiró de alivio una vez que se sentó en el sofá, tomando una taza de café y un croissant en la mesa de café.

A juzgar por la mirada no-sucia que Chris le dio, probablemente no se había movido o hablado de forma sugestiva durante la noche.

"Vamos a ir al set hoy, para asegurarnos de que todo esté listo para mañana."

"Todavía no estoy seguro sobre el plan, Chris ... ¿y si no funciona?"

"Funcionará - ¿de qué otra manera crees que Kurt pudo haber terminado con un par de calcetines de Star Wars debajo de la cama, ¿eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fue uno cortito... Trataré de subir el proximo en esta semana! :)<strong>


End file.
